¿AMOR?¿GUERRA?¡¿QUE PASA AQUI!
by Ochiitho-Ber
Summary: la familia Kurosaki se ve involucrada en muchos misterios respecto a la guerra con Aizen asi que los Capitanes deciden que los Kurosaki deben irse a la Sociendad de almas. IchigoXRukia, HitsuXKarin
1. EPILOGO

ICHIGO POVS

Me despierto sin querer levatarme hoy de la cama pero como siempre debo de hacerlo, me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño a darme una ducha talvez asi se me quita el sueñ de darme un baño busco mi ropa y me cambio, cuando iva a desplomarme otra vez escucho a Yuzu.

-¡Ichi-nii!-me llama Yuzu- ¡el desayuno esta listo!-empiezo a bajar por las escaleras encontrandome con mi padre-¡Ichigo buenos días!-dice lansadoceme encima pero antes lo golpeo e el estomago dejandolo caer al suelo-no molestes viejo que no estoy de humor-le digo para después sentarme en una de las sillas-buenos días Ichi-nii-me dice Karin con su semblante serio como siempre-¡hay Masaki nuestro hijo no me quiere!-le dice al poster de mamá que tiene pegado en la pared-ten ichi-nii-me dice Yuzu entregandome mi desayuno-gracias-le respondo para luego tomarlo y empezar a comer-ya me voy-dice Karin dirijiendoce hacia la puerta-adios Karin-chan-le dice Yuzu antes de que se vaya-hoy llegare tarde-digo mientras me levanto de la silla y tomo mi mochila-¿Por qué?-me pregunta Yuzu-porque voy a salir con Rukia, Chad y Orihime a cenar, no me esperen-les digo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

-Buenos días Ichigo-me dice una voz a mis espaldas muy familiar, me volteo y como me lo esperaba era Rukia-buenos días-digo con algo de indiferencia.

KARIN POVS

Camino a paso lento pero seguro, aunque con un mal presentimiento de que este día no sera como los demás-¡¡Kurosaki-san!!-escucho que me llaman pero no quiero voltear, solo quiero llegar y sentarme a recibir la clase de siempre-¡¡¿Kurosaki-san no escuhas cuando te llamo?!!-ahora si reconoci la voz es Jinta-¡¿Qué quieres?!-respondo enojada, me tenia que arruinar la mañana que aunque no me gustaba mucho pero estaba mejor-Urahara quiere hablar con vos-dice con la respiración algo ajitada-bien, vamos-digo sin muchas ganas, pero talvez asi pierda clase, aunque sigo con ese mal presentimiento.

Después de un largo rato caminando llegamos a la tienda de loco-Buenos días Karin-san-me saluda con una sonrisa-¿Qué tiene de buenos?-le pregunto fastidiada, hoy no sera mi día-¿Qué acaso no ves el lindo día que es hoy?-me pregunta tan relajado como siempre-no-respondo secamente-que lastima-me responde ya con un tono serio-¿para que queria verme?-le pregunto mirandolo con ganas de matarlo-bueno, quiero que me agas un favor-me dice el loco ese.

* * *

Espero les aya gustado besos ^^

Dejen Reviews

Bye!


	2. CAPITULO 1: NOTICIA

-¿un favor?¿que tipo de favor?-pregunto curiosa no es normal que el sombrerero loco me pida favores-si, bueno quiero que en 3 días traigas a toda tu familia y Rukia a las 2:30 pm ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto menos ¿entendido?-me dice tan tranquilo como siempre- bien, lo hare…pero ¿para que?-le pregunto con el signo de interrogacion plasmado en mi rostro-eso te lo dire en 3 días-me dice, ash que viejo loco, me pide un favor y no me quiere decir la razón-ahora vete-me dice echandome de la tienda-si, si ya me voy, no tiene que echarme-dicho esto comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta para irme-¡¡oye, Kurosaki-san que te parece si entrenamos un rato!!-me pregunta Jinta con una enorme sonrisa, se nota que esta emocionado por una batalla-otro día sera Jinta-le digo y me voy.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa para mencionarcelo al viejo…y que el diga a Ichi-nii,sigo caminano con la mirada perdida en el cielo-_¿Qué sera lo que quiere el sombrero loco con mi familia, Rukia y yo?-_me pregunto a mi misma mientras sigo viendo el cielo, parece que llovera aunque no creo que pase…mejor me paresuro antes de que me empape…y paresca aver sido chupada por una llegue Yuzu me pregunto si hoy no tuve clase, yo no le dije nada porque estaba decidia a decirles lo que me dijo el sombrereri loco en su tienda-Viejo…el sombrero loco…-no me dejo terminar-¿Quién es el sombrerero loco?-me pregunta con cara de estupido-Urahara Kisuke…me dijo que en 3 días queria vernos en su tienda…a todos y tambien a Rukia..nose para que-les digo y el viejo pone una cara pensadora pero luego se va hacia el cartel de mamá y empieza con su drama-¡¡Masaki ¿Qué crees que sea lo que quiere Kisuke?!!-aveces creo que deberia mudarme con Orihime talvez ella sea normal…aunque todos los amigo de Ichi-nii son raros.

-me dare un baño…ya bajo-dije subiendo las escaleras,busque mi toalla y me meti al baño, minutos después Sali con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, busque ropa , me la puse y me tire en la cama, luego de unos minutos me quedo dormida.

-¡¡¡Karin!!!-escuho un grito-¡¡¡Karin Kurosaki explicame porque el sombrerero loco nos quiere en 3 días en su tienda!!!-vuelve a gritar eso me da a adivinar que se trata de Ichi-nii llamandome para que le explique algo que yo no se-¡¡¡Ya va pero no seas tan dramatico!!!-le grito y me levanto .de la cama y me dirijo a la puerta de mi habitacion para salir y evitar que a Ichi-nii le de un infarto de la inquietud-¡¡¡¿Ahora me diras que quiqere el sombrerero loco?!!!- me pregunta a gritos como si no estuviera al lado suyo-no…porque no me quiso decir..ya sabes como es el-le respondo muy enojada este día va de mal en peor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al fin llego el día en que el Urahara nos dira la razón por la que nos sito-hola ichigo-saluda Urahara a Ichi-nii al ver que no esta de buen homur-buenos díasfamilia Kurosaki, Rukia…la razón porque los he sitado hoy es…-ya no continuo porque una figura algo familiar se ascerco a sus espaldas-¿Toushiro?-pregunte al verle la cara…¡si era Toushiro! No es que este emocionada ni nada pero si si lo estoy-¿Urahara ya les dijste?-le pregunta sin mirarnos como si no estuvieramos, se veia mas alto que hace 2 años, aunque solo parece niño de segundaria, sus ojos y su pelo siguen igual, su vestimenta es una camiza negra sin mangas negra, un jeans azul claro,y unos tenis grises-no…porque me interrumpiste-le dice con el mismo tono de voz que cuando nos estaba hablando, este tipo no cambiara nunca-bueno la razón esque Aizen esta buscando el poder de las gemelas y el Gotei 13 a decidido que la Familia Kurosaki se ira a la Sociedad de Almas esta misma tarde-dice Toushiro sin cambiar su semblante y mirandonos-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-grita euforica ichi-nii al esuchar lo que dijo-ya veo…entonces esta decido…nos iremos a vivir a la Sociedad de Almas-dice el viejo con un semblante serio algo fuera de lo normal en el-bien…estas son las distrubuciones…cada miembro de la Familia sera separado y protegido por una división-dijo Renji a las espaldas de Toushiro-no deberias interrumpir asi a mi Taicho-dice una voz femenina, que al mostrarse deja ver que es…Matsumto-¡¡Ya!! A lo que vinimos…Kurosaki Karin 10th Division, Kurosaki Yuzu 4th Division, Kurosaki Ichigo 2th Division y Kurosaki Isshin 12th Division…esas son las distrivuciones según Yamamoto -SouTaicho-dice Toushiro con su semblante serio y frio de siempre-¡¡no estoy de acuerdo en que Karin se quede en tu Division Toushiro!!-grito Ichigo lansandole miradas asesinas-¡¡ y ademas yo no quiero estar con Soi Fong en un mismo lugar!!-volvio a decir-esas son las ordenes de Yamamoto- SouTaicho-dijo tranquilo Toushiro-pero si quieres puedes ir y preguntarle a Kuchiki-Taicho-dice Renji mirando a Ichigo-bueno sera mejor irnos-dijo Toushiro.

* * *

Gracias por leer dejen Reviews


	3. CAPITULO 2: EXPLICACION

-bueno sera mejor irnos-dijo Toushiro.

Y asi nos fuimos hacia la Sociedad de Almas, el camino fue largo en especial cuando una enorme cosa nos perseguia.

-¡¿Matsumto acaso no avisaste?-le pregunta Toushiro a Rangiku enojado, se ve lindo cuando se enoja.

-lo siento Taicho, tenia mejores cosas que hacer-dice Rangiku haciendo un puchero.

ICHIGO POVS

Volver a la Sociedad de Almas, no me lo esperaba, mejor dicho no me esperaba que karin fuera a parar a la decima division.

-Al fin llegamos-dice Toushiro, suspirando creo que por alivio de no aver sido aplastados, esta ya es la segunda vez que casi soy aplastado por esa cosa.

-bien ahora vallamonos a nuestros nuevos hogares-dice Karin con su mirada de siempre ¿Qué estara pensando?.

-eso lo digo yo-le dice Toushiro serio y pareandoce a lado de mi hermanita.

-vamonos Rukia-le digo y empiezo a caminar-que quiero saber donde esta la 2ª division-le digo poniendo una mala cara mientras digo el lugar.

-bien Ichigo, nos vemos-dice Rukia despidiendoce de todos con una sonrisa.

Ella me lleva hasta la segunda division donde la Soi Fong-Taicho nos espera,todo es igual, las misma paredes, los mismo edificios, sino conociera ya me hubiera perdido,lastima que nose donde queda la 2º Division.

-es esta Ichigo-me dice mostrandome la puerta con el numerode la division, entro con pesar.

-gracias-digo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras mio.

-¡Kurosaki ichigo!¡¿listo para tu primer días en la 2ª division?-me dice dandome un susto porque aparecio de la nada.

-¡¿Qué, que pasa?-pregunto claramente asustado.

-te voy a entrenar Ichigo-me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no, no, para eso tengo a Yoruichi-digo moviendo los brazos en forma negativa.

-no, ahora yo te voy a entrenar-me dice sonriendo.

KARIN POVS

Voy llegando a la division de Toushiro.

-Taicho, voy a guardar todo lo que traje-dice Rangiku antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa.

Nosotros ivamos muy callados, aunque su simple compañía me satisface.

-Toushiro ¿es cierto que Yamamoto-Soutaicho decidio donde estariamos?-le pregunto mirandolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-algo asi, nos dijo que decidieramos nosotros, aunque descartaron a varios capitanes para Ichigo y para vos-me dice serio, confundiendome.

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunto antes de mirar que ya estabamos frente a la puerta.

-pasa-me dice abriendome la puerta, me siento en el primer sofa que vi y el hizo lo mismo en el de enfrente-bueno para ichigo descartaron a los capitanes de 6ª, 9ª, 10ª,11ª y 12ª division porque Ichigo no se lleva bien con los capitanes de las divisiones mencionadas…aunque Yamamamoto-Soutaicho no sabia que Ichigo tampococ se llevava con Soi Fon-taicho-termina de decir.

-entonces casi no se lleva con nadie-le digo con una sonrisa, no sabia que Ichigo era tan anti social con los capitanes-¿y yo?-le rpegunto aun sonriendo.

-bueno, como a nadie le caes mal, según Byakuya no todavia, ante ese comentario empezo a dar por quitados de la lista 2ª ya sabes la razon, 4ª porque ya estaba ahí Yuzu,5ª por falta de capitan,6ª ,8ª,9ª porque el capitan es un pervertido,11ª y 12ª ya que ahí esta tu padre, tambien la 13ª porque el capitan esta enfermo y no puede protegerte-termina de decir Toushiro.

-ya veo ¿y por eso me escojiste?-le pregunto, ya que eso es lo que mas quiero saber.

-algo asi-dijo con su tono frio.

* * *

bueno creo que este capitulo me quedo mejor

espero les gusten las mejoras a mi forma de escribir

grax por leer

bye ^^


	4. CAPITULO 3:PRIMER DÍA 10ª DIVISION

Es una cálida mañana en el Seireitei, me levanto algo irritada, no dormi bien anoche por esas estupida dirijo al baño, talvez el agua fresca me relaje un poco.

-Karin, mi Taicho quiere hablar contigo-me dice Matsumoto desde afuera, ya habia pasado una semana desde que llegamos a la Sociedad de Almas y Yamamoto-Soutaicho dijo que yo y mi hermano ivamos a ser entrenados, mas bien yo, ya que Ichi-ni solo necesita reforzar su entrenamiento.

Salgo lo mas rapido posible del baño, asi no hago esperar a Toushiro que, ya que en toda la semana cada vez que me llama llego tarde y me dice que sea mas puntual, rapidamente me visto y salgo hacia la officina de Toushiro, toco la puerta y resivo un "pase" de su parte.

-Toushi…Digo Hitsugaya-Taicho-corrigiendo, el me habia dicho que cuando no estemos completamente solos lo llamara por su rango-¿para que me queria?-le digo desde la puerta.

-pasa-me dice, el esta haviendo unos papeleos asi que casi ni me volvio a ver cuando llegue, serre la puerta tras de mi y me volvio a ver casi al mismo tiempo en que serre la puerta-Karin a partir de mañana empieza tu entrenamiento con Yoruichi-san, quiero que te esfuerzes y demuestres el potencial que tienes- me dice antes de seguir con el papleo.

-bien ¿a que hora debo estar lista?- le pregunto, le miro por vario eato al no resivir respuesta le vuelvo a preguntar.

-a las 5:30 am-me dice sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

-bien, me retiro-le digo antes de salir por la puerta.

Bien, seria bueno ir a visitar a Rukia, talvez ella me enceñe el Seireitei, porque con Toushiro y Matsumoto es un poco dificl conocerlo, Matsumoto talvez diga que esta bien pero seria algo estyrazante y Toushiro siempre esta ocupado, aun cuando no esta ocupado esta ocupado, no entiendo porque.

De tan sumida que iva en mis pensamientos no me fije que shoque con alguien, al levantar la cara para ver a ¿Yuzu? Si era Yuzu con la que shoque.

-¡Karin! Que bueno verte, en la 4ª division solo estan de arriba abajo,solo he podido hablar con un joven creo que se llama Hanataro-dice mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-bueno, yo solo he hablado con Matsumoto y con Toushiro, que apenas hablamos por siempre esta ocupado, despues de eso es aburrido y tambien me alegra verte, las personas de aquí son algo extrañas-le susurro lo ultimo, ella suelta una pequeña risita por mi comentario.

-bueno si son algo extraños, pero no descartes que son agradables y ¿sabes donde queda la 12ª division?-me pregunta mi hermana, claro ahí es donde esta el viejo.

-no…ademas ni se donde estamos ahora-le respondo mientras veo a mi alredor, todo es igual, vaya por donde vaya, siempre me encuentro con el mismo pasillo.

-ya veo-me dice entre un suspiro.

-Yuzu, Karin ¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos pregunta un voz algo familiar, que normalmente se escucha gritandole a ichigo.

-Rukia-san estamos perdidas-le dice Yuzu, bueno al menos no tuve que ser yo la que lo dijo, porque jamas hubiera hablado.

* * *

**lamento averme tardado tanto pero tenia tantas tareas que casi nunca podia escribir.**

**Zack: Mentira! yo sufro cuando escribes y nos soy Narcisista!**

**yo: Calla que si lo eres...bueno perdon po eso no sabe cuando debe callarse.**

**espero les alla gustado el capitulo.**

**dejen Rewies**


	5. CAPITULO 4:RECORRIDO Y COMIENZO

-ya veo-me dice entre un suspiro.

-Yuzu, Karin ¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos pregunta un voz algo familiar, que normalmente se escucha gritándole a ichigo.

-Rukia-san estamos perdidas-le dice Yuzu, bueno al menos no tuve que ser yo la que lo dijo, porque jamás hubiera hablado.

-y ¿A dónde se dirijian?-nos pregunta ella con una calida sonrisa,vuelvo a ver a Yuzu.

* * *

-bueno yo…estaba buscando la 12ª division para ir a ver a mi papá, nos ha de hechar de monos-le dice Yuzu a Rukia.

-bueno yo las llevare-nos dice, aunque yo no voy hacia alla.

-espera, Rukia, yo no estaba buscando la division donde se encuentra el viejo, estaba buscandote a ti para que me mostraras el seireitei, porque con Matsumoto y Toushiro no se pudo-le digo con una media sonrisa, intentando no demostrar que enrealidad no queria que me lo mostrara Matsumoto y que Toushiro no pudo ayudarme porque se encontraba "ocupado".

-bueno, entonces empezemos por la 12ª division y de paso dejamos a Yuzu ahí-me dice con una sonrisa, bueno no puedo decir no, aunque hubiera preferido empezar en otra parte del Seireitei, pero sera mejor resignarme.

...

Ya estaba atardeciendo, ya habia conocido casi todas las division y como ivan los pasillos estilo laverinto, solo faltaban los alredores de la 2ª division, 8ª division y 13ª division, asi que era muy poco Rukia dijo que mañana llegara a la division de Byakuya Kuchiki, si recuerdo es lo que me dijo es la division donde se encuentra renji, bueno mejor entro, aunque se me olvido decirle a Rukia que mañana empezaba mi entrenamiento con Yoruichi, asi que seria bueno ir y dejarle una nota con Renji para que no se peocupe, y me este buscando.

...

-¡Karin!¡Mi Taicho quiere verte en su officina!-me grita Matsumoto, ¿que hora sera?, vuelvo a ver el reloj y son las 4:00 am, ¡¿que rayos?¡¿porque me levanta tan tenprano?, ojala tenga una buena razon,que yo me pensaba levantar a las 4:50 am para poder estar lista a las 5:30, pero tenia que levantarme.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya en la officna de Toushiro, toco la puerta resiviendo un "pase" de parte de el cuendo entro me encuentro con Ichi-ni hablando con el, esto no me agrado, que el este aqui debe tener un lado malo.

-Karin ¿te va a entrenar Yoruichi?-me pregunta, obviamente queria decirle porque Toushiro debio decirselo, solo asenti positicvamente-bien, te quiero dar un consejo y te quiero pedir un favor-me dice, creo que imagine lo ultimo ¿Ichi-ni pidiendome un favor? es obvio que sigo dormida.

-¿de que se trata?-le pregunto mirandoo con indiferencia.

-bueno, consejo: ella no te mostrara piedad y esta algo loca; Favor: termina rapido el entrenamiento-me dice casi en suplica, algo horrible le a de haber echo la Taicho del segunto escuadron.

-bien...vere si puedo-le digo molestandolo, se que algo le devio hacer para que me pida un favor, su orgullo no lo deja.

-oe, Toushir...-no termino porque Toushiro le grito "Hitsugaya-Taicho para ti"-gomen...gomen, adios ya me voy-le dice mientras se va corriendo.

-Karin-me dice el con su voz fria.

-¿que?-le pregunto, mientras lo vuelvo a ver.

-en una hora empezara tu entrenamiento, si el primer dia es muy dificil o muy facil avisame asi hablo con Yoruichi-san ¿entendido?-me dice mientras aparta su vista de todos los papeles de su escritorio y me vuelve a ver.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta la 5 parte de ¿amor?¿guerra?¿¡que pasa aqui!.**

**espero les guste y lamento que sea corto, puesto que no tuve mucho tiempo ya que estaba bajo presion y haciendo tarea.**

**tambien lamento la tardansa, como estaba ocupada con muchas tareas y estudiando, prometo que luego de dos semanas estare actualiando mas seguido.**

**buno cuidense.**

**los quiero muxo.**

**bye^^**


	6. CAPITULO 5:ENTRENAMIENTO

-¿que?-le pregunto, mientras lo vuelvo a ver.

-en una hora empezara tu entrenamiento, si el primer día es muy difícil o muy fácil avísame así hablo con Yoruichi-san ¿entendido?-me dice mientras aparta su vista de todos los papeles de su escritorio y me vuelve a ver.

* * *

-si-le respondo y luego salgo de su oficina.

…..

Luego de unos minutos me dirijo a mi habitación, seria bueno relajarme un momento antes de empezar mi entrenamiento, si es cierto lo que dijo Ichi-ni será un muy difícil entrenamiento; pero…si lo pienso bien no será muy malo, tal vez llegue a ser tan fuerte como el.

-Karin…ya llego Yoruichi para tu entrenamiento-me dice Matsumoto.

-bueno…salgo en dos minutos-le digo, luego de dicho minutos salgo, me encuentro con Matsumoto que estaba bastante sonriente.

-ven…te llevare donde Yoruichi-me dice, aun con esa sonrisa.

-aja-le respondo, es muy sospechoso.

Matsumoto me lleva a una especie de habitación extraña, sin previo aviso me tapo los ojos con una venda y escuchaba unas voces, una era igual a la de Toushiro.

-¡Matsumoto ¿Por qué Karin tiene los ojos vendados?-grita muy enojado, es obvio que es Toushiro.

-l…lo siento Taicho-le dice y me quita la venda, cuando visualiso mejor veo a Toushiro, Matsumoto y Yuzu, que me miran de forma extraña.

...

En menos de un momento llego Yoruichi,agradeci mucho ese momento prefiero estar mil veces entrenando o aburrida que estar aqui, ellos querian ¡torturarme!, no entiendo como se les ocurre, talvez Matsumoto y Yuzo pero ¿porque Toushiro?, esto debe tener una buena explicacion y yo la voy a descubrir.

-vamonos Karin-me dice mi salvadaro y tambien sensei.

%%%

SEgun Yoruichi este sera nuestro campo de entre namiento, segun se aqui entreno Ichi-ni hace mucho, cuando planeaba rescatar a Rukia; Yoruichi se me acerca y me entrega un traje, yo me le quede viendo extrañana al principio pero luego me lo puse, consitia en una pantalo, era perfecto para moverse libremente, al igual que la camisa, ademas era muy comono, lo sentia igual que mi uniforme de Futbol.

-bien karin, empezaremos con defensa-me dice- yo te voy a atacar, quiero que esquives y te protejas-me dice antes de ponerse en posicion.

A los pocos segundos resivi un fuerte golpe en el estomago, mandandome a 3 metros de donde estaba y chocando contra una inmensa roca; eso no me lo esperaba, aunque viendolo bien, creo que se abstubo de golpearme más fuerte.

-Karin, nunca bajes la guardia-me dice bastante seria-si bajas la guardia sos un blanco facil para cuelquiera-me dice, me esta sermoneando, yo no soy experta en este tipo de cosasy bueno se me es dicil saber cuando me va a atacar-sere un poco más gentil contigo al ser tu primer día-me dice y se cuelve a poner en posicion.

...

Luego de todo un día de entrenamiento mortal, es un alivio llegar a la 10ª division a descansar un buen rato, cuando entro me resive matsumoto con una de sus sonrisas de siempre, yo por mi parte solo quiero y a darme un buen baño e irme a dormir.

-no me molestes-le digo en un tono amensador y me voy a mi habitacion.

Ya en ella me voy al baño a darme una fabulosa ducha para relajarme, luego me ire a dormir; el agua es tan relajante, tan fresca; luego de unos minutos salgo, me pongo un pijama y me acuesto a dormir, no desperatere hasta mañana...

-¡Karin hora de cenar!-grita alguien desde afuera, seria exelente ignorar el ruido-¡Rapido karin que mi Taicho se va a enojar!-vuelve a gritar, hoy se de quien se trata pero no tengo muchas ganas de levantarme e ir a comer-¡vamos Karin!-me vuelve a llamar, que mas da, solo debo levantarme e ir a comer, no es tan dificil.

-ya estoy aqui-le digo cansada y fastidiada, si las miradas mtaran ella ya no estaria viva.

-bien, vamos-me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la quiero matar, estaba a pocos segundos de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y soñar placidamente.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, veo a todos los shinigami´s de la division, comiendo y riendo como en una escuela, esta imagen nounca me la habia imaginado, al fondo hay otra mesa mas pequeña como para 2 o 3 personas, en esa se encontraba Toushiro comeindo tranquilamente; Matsumoto me lleva hacia la mesa y me hace la seña de que me siente.

-¿Como te fue en el entrenamiento?-me pregunto mientras sigue comiendo.

-bien...ha sido agotador-le digo secamente.


	7. CAPITULO 6: COLLAR

Ha pasado un mes desde que empecé mi entrenamiento con Yoruichi, me he hecho mucho mas fuerte, según Yoruichi pronto podre dominar el poder de mi Zampactou; ahora Toushiro se da tiempo para ayudarme a entrenar, el es tan fuerte y esta tan guapo… ¡no!, no puedes pensar así de el, es solo mi amigo.

-Karin hora de cenar-me llama Matsumoto, bajo del techo y llego donde ella.

-vamos-le digo y nos dirigimos al comedor para cenar.

En el comedor como siempre todos los shinigami´s de toda la división comían animadamente, bueno todos menos Toushiro que estaba bastante serio, nos dirigimos a la mesa donde el esta.

-buenas noches, Toushiro-le saludo con una sonrisa.

-buenas noches-me dice fríamente.

-hola Taicho-le saluda muy animadamente Matsumoto, el solo asiente en forma de saludo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento de hoy?-me pregunto, al no recibir respuesta me vuelve a ver.

-em…me fue bien, Yoruichi me esta ayudando a dominar por completo el shikai y luego dice que empezaremos con el Bankai-le digo con una media sonrisa, hablar de mi entrenamiento no me es muy complaciente para una conversación y mucho menos si esa conversación es con Toushiro.

...

Al fin la hora de dormir, aunque los entrenamientos ya no los sienta como el primer día, aun me siento bastante cansada, se bien que es porque para terminar de dominar el Shikai debo hacer presente bastante energía espiritual, repetidas veces, normalmente solo llego a repetirlo 4 veces, aunque hay algo que no me ha quedado claro y Yoruichi no me lo quiere decir, bueno mejor mañana se lo vuelvo a preguntar.

...

La mañana es fría y reconfortante, es de esas en las que no quiere levantarte porque el clima es perfecto para dormir todo el día, pero si llego tarde a mi entrenamiento ella me castigara rotundamente.

ICHIGO POV´S

Que mañana mas linda lastima que tengo que levantarme para que la loca que tengo de entrenadora me torture, no entiendo como es que no estoy muerto todavía, si sus entrenamientos son mortales, no se como lo logra.

-¡Ichigo, despiértate que es hora del entrenamiento!-me grita Soi Fong, desde afuera de la habitación.

-¡ya voy!-le respondo, bien mejor me levanto antes de que entre y me saque a la fuerza.

...

Luego de unos minutos salgo con mi ropa de entrenamiento puesta, la vuelvo a ver, ella hace señal para que la siga, como hace siempre.

-hola, Ichigo ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?-me saluda, ese voz es la de la enana.

-digamos que va bien-le respondo bastante fastidiado.

-bueno, yo vengo a traer algo de Ukitake-taicho-me dice y luego se va a la oficina del teniente de esta loca.

-Vamos Ichigo, no retrasemos mas tu entrenamiento.-me dice, de es manera autoritaria que tanto odio.

%%

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, o como yo le digo el campo del suicidio, porque con solo querer llegar ahí es un peligro para cualquiera, si casi no me parte a la mitad la misma cuchilla desde hace un mes, no me logro acostumbrar a tan terrible entrenamiento, seré feliz cuando termine en 3 días. Un Terrible golpe en el estomago de saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡debes poner atención!-me grita, creo que hasta en el mundo humano escucharon ese grito.

-si, si-le digo en un tono despreocupado, aunque me hubiera gustado gritarle.

-bien comencemos con la 9 etapa de mi entrenamiento-me dice, hay no según se son 10 etapas, seguro mañana me da un entrenamiento normal y luego el ultimo día me mata con la ultima etapa, cada una era más brutal y mortal que la anterior, todavía tengo cicatrices de las primeras-en esta quiero que uses tu Bankai e intentes derrotarme, pero…-es interrumpida por una mariposa infernal, ¡mi salvación!, o eso espera-bueno…prosigamos-me dice bastante tranquila, al parecer no había reunión de capitanes-no puedes usar todo el nivel del Banaki, porque mañana todavía te toca entrenamiento y no te quiero tener medio consiente-me dice seriamente.

...

Luego de intentar e intentar derrotarla o almenos dejarla lo suficientemente lastimada termino el entrenamiento, di gracias muchas gracias, al fin podria comer y luego dormir, a karinle ha de ir mejor en los entrenamientos, yo antes creia que Yoruichi estaba loca pero ahora se que ella es muy sensata comparada con la que me entrena ahora.

-bien vamonos-me dice, espero poder pasar la parte del hacha.

-si-le respondo casi perdiendo la consiencia.

KARIN POV´S

-¡Karin!¡intenta ahora con ese de ahi!-me decia Yoruichi y yo hice caso, me puse en pocision y luego me puse enfrente, cuando intento escapar yo lo corte a la mitad-bueno vas bien...mañana te empezaran a atacar más-me dice, bueno mis entrenamientos han sido suaves, de todas las 500 criaturas que crea con su energia espiritual solo me atacan 220, nose cuantas me atacaran mañana pero debo estar lista, esas cosas te pueden cansar con facilidad, mas si no tienes tanta experiencia en velicidad como yo.

%%%

Ya en la 10ª Division me encuentro a Toushiro en la puerta de esta, cuando me le aserco el me vuelve a ver.

-karin, te quiero mostrar algo-me dice asi como asi, esto no es muy normal en el.

-esta bien-le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Empezamos a caminar en direccion al pequeño bosque que esta cerca de la division, derrepente se detiene y me vuelve a ver con una sonrisa, un momento, ¿Toushiro sonriendo?, debo estar alucinando.

-¿que me querias mostrar?-le pregunto mientras examino el lugar, era hermoso, un pequeño claro con varios arboles y flores, tambien se podian escuchar aves.

-esto-me dice mientras del tronco de un arbol saca una pequeña caja algo alrgada de color negro, la abre y me le quedo viendo por un momento, era un collar en forma de estrella, en medio tenia mi inical, era hermoso, pareciza de plata, no mas bien era de plata-¿te gusta?-me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, yo asiento.

* * *

**Aqui la nueva actualizacion.**

**Estoy intentando hacerlos un poco mas largos, asi que este es un intento para eso, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer, los quiero mucho.**

**¿Talvez meresca un Reviews?**

**Adios.**


	8. CAPITULO7:COMIENZO ENTRENAMIENTO GENERAL

Me quede observando por un largo rato el collar que sostenía en sus manos, me lo entrego a los segundos en que me le acerque, cuando lo tuve en manos lo examine mejor, hasta ahora me hubiera imaginado esto de cualquiera menos de él.

-Karin ¿pasa algo?-me pregunta Toushiro, lo vuelvo a ver y le sonrió dulcemente.

-claro-le respondo, el me mira raro, creo que no debí sonreírle así.

-¿segura?-me pregunta, si a de creer que los entrenamientos con Yoruichi me tiene loca o quizá que estoy enferma.

-si..pero ¿porque me lo das?-le pregunto.

-...-no me responde, se queda callado viéndome-bueno...porque...ya esta anocheciendo, mejor vamonos-dice y empieza a caminar.

%%%

Llegando a la division, Matumoto nos estaba esperando que molesta, seguro nos pregunta donde estábamos.

-hola Karin, quiero decirte algo-me dice matsumoto, me equivoque.

-¿de que se trata?-le pregunto mientras me lleva a quien sabe donde.

-bueno yo se porque te dio el collar-me dice, como lo supo no me interesa, solo se que lo sabe y ya me estaba esperando para decirmelo.

-...-no le respondí, queria esperar a ver que me responde.

-¿no quieres saber?-me pregunta, obviamente si quiero saber pero quiero que me lo diga él.

-...quiero que Toushiro me lo diga-digo en voz baja más para mi que para ella, pero por su mirada logro escuchar lo que dije.

-conociendo a mi taicho, no lo hará-me dijo Matsumoto, aunque me cueste aceptarlo es cierto, él nunca expresara algun sentimiento, talvez fue una alucinación mía cuando lo vi sonreír, pero si ella me lo dice no seria lo mismo a escucharlo de él y se que tampoco se sentira igual.

...

A la hora de dormir llega alguien tocando la puerta de mi habitacion, cuando la abro me sorprende ver de quien se trataba.

ICHIGO POV´S

-hola Rukia ¿que haces aqui?-le pregunto al verla sentada en el marco de la ventana.

-bueno Ni-san me dijo que queria hablar contigo-me dice ella con una sonrisa, ahora que me doy cuenta, la luz de la luna deja ver una hermosa silueta de ella, haciendo que se vea aun mas bella de lo normal...

-¡Ichigo!-me grita Rukia.

-¡¿que?-grito espantado, me estaba moviendo y yo como idiota viendola.

-Rukia deberias irte, Ichigo tiene entrenamiento mañana antes de hacer una prueba con Yamamoto-SouTaicho-dice Soi Fong, hey yo no sabia que tenia una prueba con el viejo.

...

A la mañana siguiente el clima era frio, lastima que no podre seguir durmiendo porque tengo entrenamiento general con Soi Fong y luego supuestamente una prueba con el viejo, este día sera eterno.

KARIN POV´S

Anoche Toushiro me asusto, aunque al menos el susto hubiera valido la pena, no que solo "buenas noches" de parte de el, que fastidio, yo crei que me diria porque me dio el collar, pero no solo esas dos palabras sin un significado.

-Buenos días Matsumoto-le saludo al entrar al comedor.

-buenos días karin ¿como dormiste?-me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-bien-le respondo.

-bueno hoy es entrenamiento general y luego una prueba con Yamamoto-Soutaicho-me dice mientras me sirve el desayuno.

-¿entrenamiento general y prueba con Yamamoto-soutaicho?-le pregunto, a mi nadie me dijo sobre eso.

-si...para ver cuanto has avanzado en este mes y luego ver si puedes entrar a una división dependiendo de tu habilidad y luego en que puesto dependiendo de tu poder-me dice mientras empieza a servir un tercer plato, seguro que es el de Toushiro.

-¿Toushiro no se ha levantado?-le pregunto mientras tomo un pan del plato de Toushiro antes de que llegue y me diga que no me va a dar un pan.

-si pero tenia que hacer un reporte de tu progreso y enviarlo a primera hora aunque se retraso un poco porque Yoruichi no le quiere decir como es tu Shikai-me dice, bueno talvez sea mi culpa, una vez le dije que no le dijera a nadie de como era hasta que pudiera liberar mi Bankai.

-eso es mi culpa...le dije a Yoruichi que no le contara nada a nadie-le digo como si hubiera robado algo y la conciencia me carcomiera sobre la pobre victima.

...

Una hora después estaba lista para mi entrenamiento general, espero no fallar en el entrenamiento y la prueba, supuestamente el entrenamiento termina a las 2:50 pm de hoy porque asi da espacio para que Ichi-ni tenga suficiente tiempo para su prueba, espero le valla bien, creo que el podria llegar a ser un Taicho o Fukutaicho.

-Karin..ya llego Yoruichi para ir al entrenamiento general-me dice matsumoto entrando como si nada a mi habitacion.

-bien-le respondo y salgo en direccion al patio donde se que siempre me espera.

En el camino me encuentro a Toushiro el pasa como si nada pero logro escuhar algo como "te veo en la prueba", espero no la haga el.

-Karin...vamonos-me dice y luego nos vamos al campo de entrenamiento.

%%%

En el campo de entrenamiento me encuentro a varias personas, solo conozco a una; renji.

-hola-me saluda con una gran sonrisa.

-¿de que trata elentrenamiento?-pregunto al ver que dos de ellos eran Fukutaicho´s.

-bueno queremos que derrotes a estos 5 shinigami´s y luego al menos lastimes a los 2 Fukutaicho´s que ves ahi, Renji y Kira-me dice mientras se va a sentar a una de las rocas.

-comenzemos-dice Renji mientras se aleja un poco al igual que el rubio.

Los 5 Shinigami´s se me acercan con planes de ataque, asi que desenvaino mi zampactou para defenderme de sus posible, seguros ataques, se me acercan bastante...

* * *

**Hasta aqui la actualizacion.**

**adios cuidense**

**¿merece algun Reviews?**


	9. CAPITULO 8: SHIKAI, AO NO INAZUMA

Los 5 Shinigami´s se me acercan con planes de ataque, asi que desenvaino mi zampactou para defenderme de sus posible, seguros ataques, se me acercan bastante y estaban a punto de atacar cuando Yoruiichi interrumpió.

-¡Oh!¡Karin puedes usar el Shikai!-me dice Yoruichi, bien eso me ayudara a acabar rápido esta parte del entrenamiento.

-les mostrare la primera fase de mi Shikai-les digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro-¡Ao no inazuma: Tormenta relámpago!-digo en voz alta, "el cielo" del lugar se torna oscuro y muy nublado, desde cualquier parte se nota toda la electricidad que tienen concentradas en su interior y a los segundos empiezan a caer relámpagos por todo el campo cercano a los 5 Shinigami´s, a los segundos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, luego de eso volví a ver a los dos Fukutaicho´s, ellos me miraron serios y yo volví a sonreír de la misma forma que antes-fase dos-digo lo suficiente alto para que escuchen, luego los vuelo a ver, ellos ya tenían las Zampakuto´s desenvainadas-¡Ao no inazuma: 9 dragones relámpago!-grito mientras clavo mi zampakuto en el suelo.

-¡oh!-dijo muy alto Kira al ver 1 de mis 9 dragones relámpago acercarse a ellos a una velocidad imposible de esquivar, talvez de repeler pero no esquivar, Renji lo primero que hace es liberar a zabimaru para intentar protegerse, pero recibirá un tremendo shock eléctrico que es posible que caiga inconsciente si no es muy resistente, pero al ser un Fukutaicho resistirá 4 o 5 de mis dragones, talvez el otro no tenga tanta suerte.

A los pocos segundos de el impacto con Zabimaru entran dos dragones, uno delante del otro, etos llegan del este y oeste en direccion a los dos shinigami´s,al dar impacto Kira quedo algo denilitado, el de su lado absorbe parte de tu enregia para causarte mas daño y el otro explota al tener contacto con algo solido, el segundo mando volando a renji y Kira hasta dar contra una gran roca, esta se rompe al sentir contacto; los ultmios dependiendo la condicion llegan todos juntos al mismo punto causando una honda de shock elctroestatico que los deja inconsientes al instante del impacto.

-termine-le dije a Yoruichi cuando mi ataque termino.

-bueno, no recordaba que los ultimos 6 atacaran juntos-me dice.

-bueno si todavian tienen fuerza para atacar, mis dragon llegan juntos para derrotarlo al instante y no cansarme mucho-le digo, me di cuenta de eso al ver a varios de las criaturas que me ayudaban a entrenar, eran bastante debiles y atacaban uno a uno, yo en los entrenamientos que me daba con la ayuda de Rukia pude ver que atacab juntos, porque Rukia es más fuerte.

-entiendo, bueno seria bueno ir a ver lo de tu prueba con Yamamoto-Soutaicho y luego ver si es necesario entrenarte para el Bankai y ser capitana-me dice, hay no por lo que se; un capitan tiene mucho trabajo y casi nada de decanso, ademas que tiene que dirijir un escuadron entero, no estoy lista para esa prueba.

%%%

En la 1ª Division vi a Ichi-ni en su prueba, se veia bastante agotado; eso no se ve bien, es en interior y nose que tipo de daño puede causar en la estructura mi Shikai.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, todavia necesitas coordinar tu forma de batalla, estoy cuestionando la forma de entrenamiento de Soi Fong- Taicho, para dentro de una semana me gustaria ver un progreso en tu forma de batalla, nada de locuras y estupides en medio de una batalla, ademas necesitas mejorar tu punteria, ¡mira el gran hueco que dejaste en la pared!-escuchaba como Yamamoto-Soutaciho lo regañaba sin piedad alguna.

Cuando Ichi-ni salio me dijo que no deberia hacer esa prueba y que no fuera Shinigami porque estan todos locos, si claro, el loco es el por andar haciendo estupideces por todas partes, me da verguenza decir que soy su hermana.

-Kurosaki karin, tu prueba trata de rendimiento fiscico y demostracion de tu Shikai y si tienes bankai tambien-me dice, se veia serio y consentrado, cuando volvi a ver a los lados todos los capitanes menos los traidores y Soi Fong que seguro regañara a Ichi-ni por idiota,me miraban-Tu prueba fisicica sera con zaraki-taicho, quiero que al menos los golpes 10 veces seguidas sin que el lo haga-me dice en mientras se sienta en una silla cerca de Unahama-taicho.

-bien, a ver si sos tan buena como tu hermano-me dice mientras se truena los dedo con una sonrisa malevola.

-empiezen-dice Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

Doy dos pasos hacia atras cuando lo escucho, me pongo en posicion de batalla, miro fijamente mi entorno y luego cierro los ojos, aun asi puedo sentir donde estan y que es lo que hacen, tambien que movimiento pueden hacer en los proximos 2 segundos, siento como Zaraki-taicho se acerca bastante rapido hacia mi con el proposito de darme un fuerte golpe, cuendo iva a impactar contra mi cara yo salto lo mas rapido y alto posble para esquivarlo, luego le lanso una patada en la espalda, luego con el otro pie se la doy en la parte derecha de la cara desde mi posicion trasera, esa patada la hago con una potencia suficiente para romper una pared de concreto de 15 metros de grosor, el solo movio un poco la cara antes de caer desmayado, creo que no debi golpearlo tan cerca de la mandivula y el cuello.

-Unohana-taicho porfavor atienda a zaraki-taicho-le dice, yo solo miro como lo hace con algo de espanto, eran 10 y lo deje inconsiente en 2-Kurosaki karin, acaba de pasar la primera prueba, y no se preocupe por el, su hermano lo dejo casi igual a los 4 golpes-me dice mientras asiente con aceptacion a mi triunfo-ahora te dire la segunda prueba sera conmigo, debido a la estupidez de su hermano lo haremos en exterior-me dice, eso me alivia sino de este lugar talvez queden cenizas aunque talvez no sea por fuerza pero si por el relampago que puede crear fuego.

%%%

En un campo abierto muy bonito nos ubicamos para la segunda parte, mi opnente el mismo Soutaicho, espero poder al menos rasguñarlo con mi zampakuto.

-bien sera en este lugar-me dice mientras desenvaina su zampakuto, yo hago lo mismo-pero antes quisiera que me dijeras cual es la habilidad de tu zampakuto, ya que segun se no quisieron decirle a Hitsugaya-taicho-me dice, hay no que vergueza, seguro Toushiro escucho, quisiera que me tragara la tierra.

-su habilidad es tipo ofensivo, su elemento relampago, mi Shikai consta de dos fases las cuales son de ataque directo-le digo seria y firme, no quiero que piense que dudo sino Ao me regañaria por eso.

-bien-me dice con una sonrisa-muy interesante un hikai con dos fases y las dos de ataque directo-dice casi para si mismo, los otros Taicho´s seguro no escucharon lo que dijo-mejor empezemos antes que lo otros Taicho´s se duerman-me dijo, casi se escucho gracioso.

Al decir eso me aparecio por detras pero al intante yo desapareci y reapareci en una roca, me parece un exelente lugar para empezar con el shikai, ahora seria bueno probar la otra forma de la primera fase de mi Shikai.

-¡Ao no Inazuma: Tormenta de mil Shispas!-grito mientras levanto mi zampakuto y esta se convierte en un rayo que uando lo suelto sale deiparado al aire creando unas nubes amarillas que dejan notar unas corrientes electricas rojas por todas las nubes, cuando las nubes so tornan naranjas empiezana caer algo como gotas de agua, estas al tocar suelo explotaban creando huecos en el campo, dos lograron tocar a Yamamoto-Soutaicho, al esquivar una le callo otra y luego paso lo mismo, que no le caiga es cuestion de suerte.

-¿esta es la primera fase, verdad?-me pregunta y yo asiento pistivamente-bueno es muy sorprendente y destructiva-me dice con una sonrisa-ahora ¿me mostraras la segunda?-me pregunta mientras espera mi respuesta.

-si ¡Ao no Inazuma: 9 dragones relampago!-digo mientras clavo mi zampakuto en la roca, esta vez pienso hacerla diferente, en esta se crea una estrella en el cielo, tiene una cantidad exacta de dragones listos para atacar en cualquier momento, 2 dragones caen del cielo al mismo tiempo, van paralelamente en una mismo camino, al llegar a una atura de como 5 metros sobre el sulo empiezan a girar como en onda, luego de unos segunos en lo mismo baja el dragon de enmedio que posiblemente caera justo donde Yamamoto-ASoutaicho, causando una inmensa explosion, se necesitara proteccion para evitar un vuen sock electrico y para eso estan los dos dragones, luego esos dos se entrelasan para crear una circunferencia dentro se empuiezan a unir unos rayos electroestaticos para luego caer todos los ultimos dragones en poscicion directa, aunque no le caigan directamente la explosion que causaran lo lastimaran, esos dos dragones crean una fortaleza hasta desaparecer en una onda expansiva.

Luego de todo eso, me siento en la misma roca en la use mis poderes, se que en cualquer momento se rompera en muchos pedasitos.

-bien...eres mucho mejor que tu hermano, solo necesitas el Bankai y seras la capitana de la 9ª o 7ª Division-me dice.

-¿que paso con la 5ª y la 3ª?-le pregunto, por simple curiosidad.

-estan puestas para tu hermano, solo espero que para la proxima semana pase la prueba y asi ser capitan de una-me dice, yo suspiro profundamente, estoy cansada, esas formas que use son algo agotadoras pero las más fuertes de todas.

* * *

**Eh aqui la ultima actualizacion que tengo por esta semana,****tengo que entrar a unas clases asi que no actualizare hasta la proxima.**

**espero les haya gustado.**

** vemos en el proximo**

**cuidense.**


	10. CAPITULO 9: IMPACTO

Bien, al parecer pase la prueba, ahora solo debo aprender el Bankai y dominarlo para ser un Taicho; que horror, es mucho trabajo, es solo de ver a Toushiro con todo ese papeleo y si no me equivoco en esas divisiones hay el doble de trabajo porque desde hace un tiempo los Taicho´s no están.

ICHIGO POV´S

Demonios, maldito viejo ese, yo no necesito coordinación, ¡ay! Demonios ¿Quién puso esa piedrita ahí?

-vez si necesitas coordinación-me dice una voz muy conocía a mis espaldas.

-Rukia, no o necesito-le digo mientras me levanto.

-si claro, te caíste con una pequeña piedra y por lo que se a penas pudiste con el entrenamiento general, ah por cierto…Karin paso la prueba, solo necesita el Bankai y listo-me dice ¿Karin paso la prueba? ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo lo logro? ¿a que tipo de entrenamiento se sometió? ¡No es justo!

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto, verdaderamente no le creo, aunque si le creyera…Mmm…mejor lo ignoro.

-bueno, su Shikai es increíble; tipo ofensivo, el elemento es relámpago, consta de dos fases-lo dice todo con asombro, bien, esto es lo que me faltaba, si es cierto eso, ¡ella no puede convertirse en Taicho!¡Es muy pequeña para eso!¡como s no fuera suficiente con que viviese en la 10ª División!

-Mmm…no importa, ella no se convertirá en Taicho-le respondo.

-lo que tu digas, no evitara que ella se haga más fuerte-me dice Rukia antes de desaparecer.

-ella tiene razón, un comentario no evitara que su poder cresca-me dice Soi Fong al entrar a la habitacion.

-no me importa...ella no sera Taicho-le respondo antes de irme de ahi.

KARIN POV´S

Llegando a la División con Yoruichi me encuentro a el viejo y Yuzu en la puerta de esta; Yuzu estaba sonriendo, como siempre y el viejo bueno el parecía feliz aunque no tuviera una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Enorgulleces a la Familia!-me decía muy emocionado, hasta tenia lagrimas en los ojos (Exagerado¬¬).

-Felicidades Karin-me dice Yuzu con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Que rápido se sabe todo aquí-dije mientras veía como me seguían hablando de cosas sin sentido alguno para mi, hasta que el viejo menciono algo.

-Ahora solo falta que te cases y podre vivir en paz-dice mientras se seca la lagrimas, pero ¿dijo casarme?, esto es una locura al igual que el.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto toda alterada.

-que solo falta que te cases-me vuelve a decir ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-¡estas loco! -le grito antes de entrar a la división en dirección a mi habitación y no salir hasta que me digan que es hora de cenar, y para eso faltan 2 horas.

….

Las 2 horas han pasado como si fueran 2 años, demasiado lentos, pero al fin es hora de cenar.

-¡Karin hora de cenar!- me llama Matsumoto, me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al comedor.

Entrando todos me vuelven a ver, que incomodo, ¡es horrible! , mejor voy a sentarme, tal vez ya ahí pueda evitar que me miren; siento sus miradas sobre mi, en todo mi camino a la mesa, nunca me había pasado esto; normalmente las personas me ignoran y yo las ignoro y así estamos todos cómodos; a los pocos segundo de sentarme llega Toushiro, con su seriedad de siempre.

-felicidades Karin-me dice con una pequeña sonrisa, es obvio que es para que solo yo la note, y se la devuelvo-es impresionante, no me esperaba todo ese poder en un mes-me dijo, tal vez esperaba menos porque no tenia mi zampakuto y a penas podia defenderme de algunos huecos-dime ¿cuando empiezas a entrenar el bankai?-me pregunta.

-mañana-le respondo, y en eso llega Matsumoto.

-¡Te felicito Karin!-me dice mientras me abrza, quedo encerrada entre sus grandes pechos, casi sin poder respirar.

-Ma...Matsumoto...me..as...asficsio-le digo con el poco de aire que tenia, y luego me suelta.

-¡perdoname!-me dice muy suplicante, que raro, ella no es asi conmigo, solo con Toushiro.

-no importa-le respondo.

Despues de un rato nos sirven la comida, yo me la como bastante rapido, necesitaba comer mucho, creo que como igual que Ichigo.

Al minuto me levanto tranquilamente e intento irme lo más rapido posible, pero llegar a mi habitacion me cambio la ropa y luego me acuesto para poder dormir.

...

A la mañana sigueinte amanesco en el suelo luego de un gran golpe, ¡matare al responsable!, cuando vuelvo a ver quien fue el malito, era Yoruichi, bien maldita; me levanto con pesar del suelo, ademas de que resivi un fuerte golpe tengo sueño.

-Karin, hoy resiviras el mismo entrenamiento que Ichigo para el Bankai-me dice como si nada, ¡¿acaso no se dio cuanta de que estaba en el suelo?

-bien...solo me cambio-le digo con algo de enfado.

Luego de cambiarme me dirijo a fuera de la division, hoy es el primer día para el Bankai, espero hacerlo bien.

-Vamos-me dice y yo la sigo, a los pocos minutos llegamos a nuestro lugar normal de entrenamiento-son 3 dias-me dice.

...

Una semana despues.

-estoy agotada-digo en voz alta antes de caer al suelo sin fuerzas, el Bankai es muy dificil de controloar, me cansa demasiado, desde que lo consegui los ultimos días han sido agotadores, muy agotadores.

-Karin...tendras otro entrenamiento general para ver tu avanze con el Bankai y ver en que necesitas mejorar-me dice, yo asiento positivamente.

...

-¡karin!¡¿estas bien?-grita alguien, que molesto...

-estara bien-escucho decir a alguien más, es Toushiro, siempre con esa voz seria, empiezo a abrir los ojos con pesar, lo primero que veo son los ojos de Toushiro, tan lindos, su mirada seria lo hace ver muy guapo mas con esos ojos,lo miro fijamente mientras me incorporo-te desmayaste, Yoruichi-san te trajo aqui-me dice, bueno al menos puedo estar sentada.

* * *

**Zack: ¡aqui la nueva actualizacion!¡yo espero les haya gustado!**

**Erick: ¿vos esperas?**

**Zack: eso dice este papel..no importa..¡cuidense!**

**Erick: ¿Merece un Reviews?**

**Zack/Erick: nos vemos**

**AshleyBenson**


	11. CAPITULO 10: SENTIMIENTOS

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunto algo confundida, creo que use demasiado mis fuerzas en el dichoso entrenamiento.

-10:30 am-me responde, bueno que yo recuerde Yoruichi me dijo la ultima vez que eran las 9:45 am, asi que no pude estar dormida tan poco tiempo-pasaste dormida 3 días-dudas aclaradas; Ichigo me mira directamente como si esperara alguna respuesta mía.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto algo molesta, no soporto que me mire así.

-¿Qué pretendías?-me pregunta, ¿Qué?, es obvio que mi hermano es estúpido, ¿acaso no es obvio que pretendía?-¿Por qué usaste esa cantidad de energía?-me pregunta en tono de regaño, detesto que se crea mi padre para regañarme de esa forma.

-¡eso no e importa!-le grito enojada, que venga el viejo a reclamarme, pero no el-no puedes venir y preguntarme eso así nada más, además, ¡¿dime tu podías controlar tu Reiatsu cuando aprendiste el Bankai?-le pregunto harta de cómo me mira y que me haya reclamado algo que no planeaba.

-¡no!-me grita, obviamente ya se enojo, solo espero que no destruya el lugar-¡debiste descansar!-me regaña.

-¡¿descansar?-le pregunto toda alterada, estoy hasta el cuello de sus gritos, solo hace que quiera gritar y golpearlo-¡¿Dónde?¡¿Cuándo?-le pregunto, solo quiero que todo esto acabe y vuelva a mi vida normal, no lo soporto.

-¡pudiste dormir!-me regaña, esa sugerencia es estúpida.

-¡yo dormí y muy bien por cierto!-le grito casi a punto de pegarle pero Toushiro me detuvo la mano.

-Karin, clámate-me dijo, yo suspire intentando calmarme, pero con el solo hecho de ver la cara de Ichigo los nervios se me alteraban-Ichigo, te sugiero que te vallas-le dijo Toushiro, que lindo, ojala ichigo le haga caso y se largue.

-¡¿Qué?-grita Ichigo aun más alterado, se nota a millas de aquí que esta alterado-¡No me pienso ir!-le volvió a gritar-¡no te dejare solo con mi hermana!-le volvió a gritar, ash, este si es necio.

-¡Lárgate!-le grito Touchiro ya molesto-te lo estoy pidiendo de buena forma-le dijo con un tono de voz mas relajado.

Yo solo miraba como Toushiro intentaba sacarlo de la habitación, habían momentos que Ichi-ni se veía algo gracioso, su discusión hizo que me calmara un poco, pero aun asi habían momentos que me sacaban de quicio; en momentos la conversación se ponía insoportable para mi gusto; pero al final Toushiro logro sacarlo, pero tuvo que ser por las malas porque no entendía asi que lo empujo por la ventana, desde aquí supuestamente era el 3er piso, se debió lastimar.

-¿te sientes bien?-me pregunta Tosuhiro y yo solo asiento positivamente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo me podre ir de aquí?-le pregunto aun sosteniendo la pequeña sonrisa.

-creo que hoy-me dice dedicándome una sonrisa, ahora si creo que no son alucinaciones, y le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras me levanto de la camilla-pero no te apresures, le ire a preguntar a Unohana-Taciho, ya regreso-me dice antes de salir de la habitación, ahora que la veo bien, es muy aburrida y monótona, solo hay blanco y blanco, más un closet color marrón y una mesa de metal en un rincón.

Han pasado creo 2 minutos, la espera para saber si puedo salir de este lugar es eterna, siento que el tiempo no pasa; es horrible, quisiera estar en mi habitación, en alguna de las dos, con tal de salir de aquí, no me importaría estar en una celda, al menos ahí hay más almas que aquí, me quedo viendo la puerta por unos segundos y en eso se abre dejando ver a Toushiro que entraba con Unohana-Taicho.

-Karin, hoy puedes irte, pero estarás bajo cuidado y no podrás entrenar hasta dentro de 2 días-me dice la peli negra, yo sonrió aliviada, al fin podre salir de este horrible lugar que llaman hospital o 4ª División.

-bien-le digo mientras me levanto de la camilla, pero no siento muy bien mis pies sobre el suelo y casi caigo si no soy agarrada por Toushiro.

-no te precipites, todavía estas débil-me dice Toushiro mientras me ayuda a sostenerme en el-ya nos vamos Unohana-Taicho, gracias-le dice antes de que salgamos.

En el camino yo me iba distrayendo un poco por el todavía fuerte cansancio que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, es una suerte que no me haya dormido o desmayado porque casi no siento nada, solo mis parpados algo pesados…

&/&

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro en un lugar muy diferente al donde recuerdo haber estado, vuelvo a ver varios lados de la habitación, estaba muy ordenada, las paredes son de color chocolate, tiene una alfombra color rojo oscuro, una ventada con cortinas del mismo, un closet Marrón, en una esquina parece haber una mini sala, con dos sillones color rojo oscuro y una mesa marrón, se sentía muy cálido, las sabanas son de un color rojo oscuro con marrón, es interesante la combinación, siento que Matsumto tuvo algo que ver, porque si bien recuerdo como era mi cama y es así de cómoda.

- ¡¿te gusta?-me pregunta Matumoto mientras entra a la habitación, sabia que ella era la responsable d esta habitación tan cómoda e interesante.

-s…si-le respondo, medio sonrió, la forma en que ella sonríe es muy rara; parece tener algo entre manos.

-¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de algo-me dice, esta demasiado misteriosa, esto traerá algún problema; para mi.

-¿y de que te has dado cuenta?-le pregunto.

-bueno me di cuenta que a ti te gusta mi Taicho-me dice, al escucharla aseguro que se me descoloco la cara, ella no puede saber eso, ¡no puede!-por tu expresión digo que es verdad-me dice, debo aprender a disimular las cosas-jeje…lo sabia-me dice entre una pequeña risa-note pongas asi, tal vez te corresponda-me dice, eso deja duda, pero mejor no me ilusiono, el es muy frio y nunca demostrara lo que siente por una persona.

-no creo-le respondo con indiferencia.

-no te pongas asi, yo si creo que te puede corresponder-me dice con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro-yo conozco muy bien a mi taicho, el no es de los que se expresan, eso es cierto pero no significa que no pueda sentir-me dice, talvez tenga razón pero no me pudo arriesgar-nunca hace mal arriesgarce un poco-me dice, eso es muy exacto pero no quiero terminar mal.

-no-le digo algo deprimida.

-mejor te apresuras o Hinamori-fukutaicho le lo quitara-al escuhar eso, la sangre me empezo a hervir la sangre.

-n...no importa-le respondo intentando sonar normal, auque me duela mucho.

-no te creo-me dice con una voz maternal-se que es duro admitir tus sentimientos pero deberias empezar o puedes resultar herida-me dice mientras me abrza con mucho cariño, ni parece Matsumoto-ademas, para poder usar por completo el Bankai necesitaras admitir lo que sientes hacia el-me dice, es cierto Yoruichi me emciono algo asi, pero no le tome mucha importacia-el odio y el dolor bloquean tus poderes-me dice, hasta ahi e logrado entender , pero aun asi...me siento mal.

* * *

**Zack: ¡bien!¡la nueva actualizacion!¡espero que les haya gustado!**

**Ichigo: ¿quien eres?**

**zack: soy Zack y eres ichigo Kurosaki, lastima que me tengo que ir. ¡adios! ¡no saben cuanto los quiero!**

**Ichigo: ¿merece un reviews? espero que si, porque si no me las pagaran, chao.**

**AshleyBenson**


	12. CAPITULO 11: BANKAI, AO NO INAZUMA

Matsumoto se había ido desde hace rato para que pudiera pensar, según ella; sobre mis sentimientos hacia Toushiro, pero se me hace muy difícil ya que no se muy bien si lo que siento sea ¿amor?

-¿Karin?-me pregunta una voz que entra a la habitación, cuando vuelvo a ver estaba Yuzu ahí viéndome desde el marco de la puerta, lo único que hago es bajar la mirada-¿estas bien? Escuche que habías estado dormida por 3 días-me dice acercándose y luego me abraza.

-si, estoy bien-le digo aunque no sea verdad-¿Cómo se siente el amor?-le pregunto, seria bueno abrirme aunque sea con mi hermana ¿Quién mejor?

-bueno, no sabría como explicártelo ya que solo se siente y en cada persona es diferente-me dice, eso no ayuda mucho, pero mejor sigo escuchando-cuando estas enamorada no puedes pensar en nadie más que no sea esa persona, también te preocupas solo por dicha persona; te preocupa saber si siente lo mismo por ti y que es lo que piensa de ti-me dice, bueno de todo solo lleno dos cosas.

-¿siempre se tiene que pensar en esa persona?-le pregunto, aunque creo que esa fue una pregunta algo estúpida.

-Em.…bueno creo que no, más bien creo que eso es así cuando lo único que quiere es no aceptar lo que siente y se reprime los pensamientos hacia dicha persona-me dice, hmm, que interesante, ella me sonríe de medio lado, creo que no estaba segura pero me ayudo un poco y le sonrió-bueno mejor me voy-me dice levantándose de la cama y se va.

-adiós-le digo luego de que se va; me he quedado sola, totalmente sola en esta habitación, que es muy desconocida para mí, al solo verla se me hace vacía y monótona; tampoco tengo ganas de ver toda la habitación, el contenido del closet.

Pasaron unos minutos y yo seguía sola en la habitación viendo todo a mí alrededor, aunque verdaderamente no creo ver nada; en eso llega alguien, no se quien es pero no lo volveré a ver.

-Karin, te busca Yoruichi-me dice Toushiro, lo vuelvo a ver.

-bien-le digo y me levanto de la cama para seguirlo, empezamos a caminar hacia su oficina, cuando estaba a punto de llegar Yoruichi me detiene.

-Karin, quiero hablar contigo-me dice en el momento que iva a entrar.

-bueno-le digo, y luego ella me lleva otro lugar, alli me indica que me siente y lo hago-¿de que quieres hablar?-le pregunto sin más.

-bien, en dos días podras volver a entrenar, entonces seria bueno hacer una prueba general para ver que tanto puedes controlar tu Bankai-me dice con una pequeña sonrisa-tambien, empezare a ver que division seria la mejor para ti-me dice aun con esa sonrisa.

-bueno...-le digo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-bueno, nos vemos en dos días-me dice y luego se va.

Otra vez me quedo sola, solo que esta vez con un panorama diferente, pero era lo mismo, no habia nadie junto a mi...solo el viento y las hojas que caian a causa de este...

/&/

Los dos días pasaron rapido, yo estaba con más fuerzas, aunque siempre que podia Matsumoto llegaba y me decia que tenia que aceptar que me gustaba Toushiro, pero la verdad no sabia que decir ni que pensar, talvez lo mejor seria esperar un día más para ordenar todo lo que he vivido durante estos días que he pasado desde mi instancia en la sociedad de almas y la 10ª division; mejor me alisto para la prueba que tiene planeada Yoruichi.

-¡Karin!-me grita Matsumoto, seguro ya llego Yoruichi; asi que salgo de ahi con direcion al patio y efectivamente ella estaba ahi.

Me le quedo viendo por un rato, se veia bastante seria, en eso aprecio el pelo de tomate que creo que se llamaba Renji, bueno algo asi, seguro la prueba sera contra el, si con mi Shikai lo deje inconsiente veamos que pasa con el Bankai y me acerco a donde ellos se encuentran.

-hola-me saluda el pelos de Tomate con una sonrisa.

-buenos días, Karin; Renji me ayudara dandome una opinio, tu contrincante te espera en el campo de entrenamiento-me dice con uan sonrisa gatuna, mientras nos dirijimos hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, me sorprende ver quien estaba parado ahi, simplemente no me lo esperaba ¡¿acaso esa mujer se volvio loca? ¿porque tenia que ser el?

-Hitsugaya-Taicho-le dice Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

-hmp-le "saluda", me sorprende como se comunica con todo el munco, talvez con las personas que más hablar es conmigo y Matsumoto, aunque a ella es para regañarla.

Yo solo lo miro, luego vuelvo a ver a Yoruichi, creo que mejor me pongo en el centro del campo frente a Toushiro; el me mira al instante, luego vuelvo a ver a las dos personas que ya se habian sentado.

-bien karin pueden comenzar-me dice Yoruichi y renji me mira con una sonrisa, que horror.

-bien Kurosaki, yo solo esquivare y de vez en cuando te atacare, esa fase debe durar minimo 30 minutos-me dcie Toushiro con su tipico tono serio-luego veremos cuanto puedes dominar el bankai-me dice con una media sonrisa, bien es mi momento, no hay vuelta atras, es hora de demostrar que estoy al nivel de un Taicho, aunque se que eso me traera responsabilidad.

Me pongo en posicion de batalla luego de desembainar mi zampakuto; el hace casi lo mismo pero el se mantiene firme; lo primero que hago es pensar en una fomra de atacarlo, pero si no hago algo rapido es probable que el me ataque primero y eso no lo voy a permitir, he estado entrenando mi velocidad asi que para mi no es mucho el esfuerzo que necesito para llegar hasta donde el, lo ataco con mi zampakuto pero el lo detiene con la suya, sin mucho esfuerzo; me alejo de el unos 2 metros de distancia, no seria bueno estar muy cerca de el; cuando lo vuelvo el ya no estaba, pero al sentir resivo un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me manda 6 metros de donde estaba hasta impactar contra una roca que dividia del pequeño lago que estaba ahi, pero al romperla con el impacto yo caigo en el.

-Mmm...¿que piensas Renji?-escucho preguntarle a Renji, mientras todavia estoy en el agua.

-bueno...te mentiria si te dijera que la niña pasara con un exlente-le dice, bien eso no me gusto, solo fue un golpe y ya esta diciendo que no podre pasar, idiota; salgo de agua con intencion de atacar a Toushiro, el se mantiene firme ¿no se lo toma encerio? tal vez no porque piensa que no soy un buen oponente; vuelvo a ver a los dos que se ponen a criticarme y veo que me miran como esperando algo; me levanto y me acerco a Toushiro para atacarlo pero lo esquiva, luego otra vez y otra vez pero los esquebava todos hasta que decidi pensar mejor mis ataques ¿de que me sirve atacarlo a lo loco? de nada, es obvio, asi que intentare ser más presisa.

Pasamos los 30 minutos de la primera fase de la prueba entre espadasos, claro excepto cuando esquivabamos, los golpes más fragiles que dabamos.

-bueno, haz mejorado-me felicita Toushiro, yo solo sonrio de medio lado, bueno talvez no sea tan fuerte como el, pero me le acerco ¿no?

-bien, ahora debes luchar con tu bankai-me dice Yoruichi desde su puesto, no se que hacer.

-bueno...-digo más para mi misma que para cualquiera de ellos, cierro los ojos para poder concentrarme mejor, talvez el hecho de que me cueste tenga que ver con lo que me dijo Matsumoto, me duele que Toushiro no me quiera, y odio esto, pero es hora de abrirme creo...

_-mejor hazle caso o no podre superame-me dice una voz muy hermosa, y se muy bien a quien pertence._

_-Ao-le repocho el hecho de que solo en eso piense._

_-lo siento querida-me dice, que despistada-bueno, primero que nada no soy despistada es solo que me gusta divertirme no como tu que eres una amargada, mejor solo dile que lo amas-me dice, y luego se va._

_-eres muy conversadora-le digo a la nada, ya que se habia ido._

Ahora o nunca, no pero no puedo decirle aqui, no es el momento, pero dicen que el primer paso es aceptarlo, pero eso me causaria problemas y no quiero problemas.

_-mm...seras terca-me dice, claro ahora solo viene para reprocharme._

Bien ella gana, lo acepto, me gusta Toushiro Hitsugay, que raro, me siento mejr pero a la vez con miedo, ahora tranquilizate que nada pasara; empiezo a liberar un poco de mi Reiatsu, para luego hacer que se creen chispas electricas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¡Bankai!-digo en voz alta mientras una onda electrica cubre 7 Mts cuadrados del lugar, haciando que Toushiro se aleje del ahi porque todo loq ue habia tocado se desiso, mi zampakuto se transforma en una espada diferente a la original, se veia un desnivel cerca la empuñadura, tenia una piedra en forma de rayo amarilla cerca de la empuñadura que esta era amarilla con negro; en parte es un cambio aunque tambien mi ropa cambio un poco, en vez de llevar esa ropa incomoda que usan los shinigami´s, llevo un pantalon negro pegado, unas sandalias negras, un lazo atado en la cintura amarillo(que monotono), una camisa negro con un amarillo más oscuro que el de la cinta, una chaqueta amarilla, bueno al menos no lleva blanco, tanto que odio ese color.

-lindo traje-murmura Yoruichi, la logre escuchar, es más pdria jurar que tambien escuhe a decir algo a Toushiro pero esta mucho más lejos que ellos, camino hacia Toushiro manteniendo la postura seria y tranquila que se debe mantener en una batalla, pero pensando que es contra el me hace sentir un poco mal.

-hmmm-oigo ese sonido tan poco comunicativo de siempre, estoy más cerca de el y seria bueno usar mi shikai o simplemente usar la tecnica oculta de mi bankai, bueno esto es para ver mi bankai asi ques eria bueno mostrarlo.

Teniendolo enfrente, me mira serio y tranquilo como esperando mi ataque; levanto mi zampakuto señalandolo a el-Ao no Inazuma-susurro muy bajo que solo yo pude escuchar, al istante el cielo se llena de nubes negras, desde aqui se notan los relampagos de las nubes que cambian a azul; todo el lugar se pone negro, si no fuera por los relampagos no se veria nada de nada; cierro los ojos y me onsentro en el punto donde se encuentra Toushiro, al tenerlo visualizado puedo atacarlo sin adar dando tantas vueltas al asunto.

Los relampagos azules siguen su danza en las nubes, alzo mi zampakuto hacia el sielo, esta brilla entre azul y amarillo haciendo que caigan rayos al suelo de color rojo intenso causando una gran onde de calor al impactar suelo haciendo que la tierra se agriete dejando paso para la ultima fase de todo esto, seria más rapido si estuviera acostumbrada pero al ser la primera vez que lo uso, me cuesta acostumbrarme a esto, ya que lo siento complicado.

Todo el lugar queda con una onda electrica, esta solo da fuerza a mi ataque, asi que solo lo hare, del suelo salen 2 dragones acendiendo en una danza hazta que se juntan en el lugar donde Toushiro se encuentra, no se puede esquivar facilmente ya que viajan a la velocidad de la luz hataq ue impactan a su victima.

-¡rayos, lo mataste!-grita Renji al ver la explocion de gas y rocas, luego de eso todo vuelve a la normalidad en el campo, el color natural de todo.

-hmp, excelente-me dice antes de caer desmayado, no lo culpo, es muy chocante hasta para mi el ataque.

-bien Karin, terminamos por hoy, tus ataques son muy fuertes, ahora solo hay que entrenar tu fisico y podras ser tan fuerte como un Taicho-me dice Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

Yo asiento, miro un rato todo el desastre que causa mi bankai en si, el solo hecho de decir la palabra causa desastre yno decir la tecnica oculta que tiene.

* * *

**Zack: sale! Karin es muy fuerte!**

**Yo: lo se...espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me encatntaria si dejaran un review..encerio bueno me desipo..di adios Zack.**

**Zack: Adios Zack..jeje mentira adios! los quiero nos vemos en el proximo!**

**AshleyBenson**


	13. CAPITULO 12: KUROSAKI TAICHO 5ª DIVISION

3 días han pasado desde ese entrenamiento o prueba, Yoruichi me dijo que descansara 4 días, que han sido muy relajantes, bueno sin contar el hecho de ser acosada por Matsumoto cada vez que puede preguntándome que iba a hacer con mis sentimientos hacia Toushiro. Pero hoy no…estaré muy feliz cuando por fin me valla a mi entrenamiento.

-¡Karin!-me grita Matsumoto desde no se donde…pero se que esta cerca.

((ICHIGO POV´S))

Que mañana más horrible, la prueba con el vejete ese fue horrible, aun más horrible que la de la ultima vez ¡grr! Me levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin contar que casi todo el cuerpo me duele, solo espero que hoy no haya entrenamiento, es lo único que me falta.

Me dirijo a la ducha, tal vez el agua fría me ayude un poco; al entrar en la ducha abro el grifo y al escuchar el agua caer en el suelo, entro, al sentir el agua fría sobre mi cuerpo al principio me estremezco un poco, después de todo estaba frio ¿no?

Al salir de la ducha busco mi ropa y me la pongo, eso que quito un poco el dolor de cabeza, aunque…

-¡ah!-grito…esa enana que hace ahí en la ventana, ¡¿acaso me quiere matar del susto?

-Hola Ichigo-me saluda como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto con algo de fastidio.

-bueno…Yamamoto-SouTaicho quiere hablar contigo-me dice…ahora que querra ese vejete.

-bien-le digo mientras salgo de la 2ª Divsion, vamos caminando hasta la primera...al menos esta cerca...

Empezamos a caminar hacia la 1ª Division para hablar con el vejete ese...a ver que quiere, ojala sea importante, desperdicia mi tiempo sin entrenamiento, mmm...que fastidio, la enana sonrie como si fuera a decrime algo bueno...blabla, al estar frente a la gran puerta de la division, siempre me siento pequeño al estar frente a estas puertas, som muy grandes, pero faciles de abrir, las apariencias engañan, al entrar todos los Taicho´s del Seireitei esta presente...con razón la loca esa no me llego a fastidiar, estaba con el viejo...mmm...todos me miran, sus miradas me acosan, que feo se siente.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-me dice captando mi total atencion a todo lo que dira-segun tu ultima prueba-me dcie mientras me indica que me acerque-nos ha mostrado que tienes el potencial para ser un Taicho-me dice, bueno...es genial y a la vez terible-para terminar decidiras en que Division estaras, tienes 3 días-me dice y yo asiento, bueno al menos puedo decidir-y luego te diremos que reglas debes cumplir y hacer cumplir en dicha division-me dice, viejo tramposo, sabe que si me dice las reglas podria escojer la más facil...jeje muy listo pero no mejor pienso bien en cual irme...aunque ya tenia planeado irme a la 5ª Division.

-Ichigo-me dice la loca esa de la 2ª Division con voz auntoritaria-felicidades, ya no me necesitas-me dice, si no estviera rodeado de taicho creo que hubiera cantado y bailado de felicidad, luego resivo un abrazo de la enana, luego de un rato no me soltaba...colma mi pasiencia pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir bien.

-ejem-escucho a Byakuya que me mira de mala manera, creo que se debe a que no suelto a Rukia...jeje..sonrio y la suelto, aunque hay un pequeño incomveniente, ella no hace ademan de soltarme.

-bueno, Rukia deberias soltarme ya-le digo y ella me suelta al instante con un pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas y luego se va a donde Byakuya.

-bien pueden retirarse-nos dice el viejo ese, es obvio que lo unico que quiere es que todos nos larguemos de aqui, bueno no lo hare enojar, asi que empiezo a caminar en direccion al exterior de la Division, pero me sostiene una mano.

-¿Que?-pregunto volteandome y topandome con el enano amragado que esta a cargo de mi hermana.

-necesito un favor-me dice, al verlo bien tiene algunas curitas en la cara y una venda en la mano izquierda.

-¿quien te ataco?-le pregunto en un tono burlon.

-Karin-me dice, se me desencajo la cara al escuchar eso, desde lejos esuche una risa de Rukia, esa enana no se mete en sus asuntos-si es dificil de creer pero bueno ¿me haras el favor?-me pregunta, me mira con una más seria de lo normal.

-¿de que trata?-le pregunto, el me mira con la misma mirada de siempre.

-quiero que me des permiso de...-no termina, parece pensar en una palabra-de..salir con tu hermana-me dijo, eso hizo que mi boca caiga hasta el suelo, creo haber escuchado bien ¡¿Salir con mi hermana? ¡esta loco si cree que lo voy a dejar!

-¡No!-grito a todo pulmon muy enojado-¡no te dare permiso!-le vuelvo a gritar, pero me detiene.

-Por favor, solo eso te pido, te prometo no lastimarla-me dice, bien...tal vez le crea...pero no puedo, solo soy su hermano.

-preguntaselo al viejo-le digo, inentando evadir decir algo, tal vez el lo haga recapasitar.

-ya lo hice, ahora pido tu aprovacion-me dice mentras se cruza de brazos ¿cuando le pregunto? ahh...que importa.

-bien...pero me llego a enterar que la lastimaste y solo se conocera de ti ¡que fuiste Taicho!-le grito antes de irme, se que sonrio ahorita que le estoy dando la espalda, ya lo conozco, esa sonrisa torcida que tan mal me cae.

Luego me voy a la 2ª Divison a aclarar mis ideas y pensar a cual division irme, aunque yo ya se a cual...me recuesto en la cama, al instante siento un calor en mi pecho, caundo vuelvo a ver es un gato, ya se quien es.

-Yoruichi ¿que haces aqui?-le pregunto algo desconcertado, ella no me habia venido a visitar desde...más bien ¡nunca me ha venido a visitar!

-bueno vine a felicitarte-me dice con esa sonrisa de gato-felicidades Ichigo, ahora solo falta que escojas la division-me dice, ahh! todo el mundo siempre con lo mismo-me tengo que ir, oh! deberias subir al techo-me dice, bueno ¿para que quiere que valla al techo? no se para que intento hacerme la idea, seguro es alguna broma pero bueno, sera mejor subir y que el misterio sea resuelto.

Suno al techo y me encuentro con Rukia, ella me mira mientras sonrie, la luz de la luna siempre la hace ver mas bonita...ichigo deja de pensar estupideces, ella es solo mi amiga; me acerco a ella y al instante en que me acerco me abraza, casi nos caemos cuando ella hizo eso.

-Ichigo...tengo que decirte algo-me dice...sera...no .

-aja-le impulso a seguir, esperando una respuesta...talvez yo le guste...

-yo...yo...em...¿como decirtelo?-esta dudando ¡esta dudando! ¡¿Porque no solo lo dice y ya?

-¿aja?-le intento impulsar algo de confianza...aunque sigue dudando.

-bueno...yo..yo..te...-no puede terminar ya que alguien nos interrumpe, maldito seas renji, esta vez te voy a matar y luego bailare cuando mueras.

-¡hey...Rukia!¡Kuchiki-taicho quiere verte!-le dice renji con una sonrisa, lo miro con odio hasta que Rukia se me acerca lentamente y me besa ¡¿Que?-¡Rukia!-grita Renji al ver lo que hizo, luego ella se va, yo...emmm...creo que mejor me voy a dormir...

Ya en mi cama..pienso un poco, más bien pongo a trabajar a mi cerebro a 10000 por hora, intentando saber porque me beso, si nisiquiera me dijo nada...ahh! mejor me duermo...eso merelajara un poco...

Bueno el plazo de tres días termino y yo me tenia que presentar ante todos los Taicho´s otra vez para anunciarles mi decicion, es muy fastidioso, desde aquella noche yo no hablo con Rukia ni ella me habla a mi, pero es que no se que decirle, ni siquiera termino de prosesar lo que paso, solo la Luna y renji ¬¬, saben que paso...

Me encuentro en a mentada reunion de taicho´s donde el vejete da un discurso de aceptacion un poco aburrido, casi me caigo del sueño.

-Bien, Kurosaki ichigo ¿cual es su decicion?¿de que Divison sera Taicho?-me pregunto, trago fuerte, el solo hecho de hablar ydecir a que divison me ire me da nervios, pero bueno, ahora no es tiempo de temer-estamos esperando-me presiona, tomo aire.

-5ª Division-digo al fin, todos me miran, algunos con una sonrisa y otros como siempre lo han hecho con mucha indiferencia.

-bien ¡Koraski Ichigo es ahora el Taicho de la 5ª Division!-dijo haciendo algo dramatico, ni que fuera un pueblo entero-ten tu haori-me dice y luego me la habianta a la cara ¡¿Que se cree ese viejo?

* * *

**Bueno, aqui la actualizacion!**

**jeje espero les haya gustado, en este narra Ichigo la mayor parte del tiempo!**

**bueno me despido sayo!**

**¿merece algun reviews?**

**espero que si...**

**nos vemos**

_**AshleyBenson**_


	14. CAPITULO 13: CITA PARTE 1

Viejo loco, no se que se cree, aventármelo a la cara ¡eso no se hace! ¡¿Cómo quiere que lo respete después de eso? uno de esots días me va a conocer, se lo aseguro, ¡en la cara!

-Ichigo-me llama una voz a mis espaldas y yo le vuelvo a ver.

-Rukia-pronuncio más para mi mismo que para ella.

-que te parece si ¿salimos..a comer hoy?-me pregunta con voz algo timida-me gustaria hablar contigo de lo que paso anoche-me dice aun con el mismo tono de voz.

-ammm...cla...claro Rukia ¿a que hora?-le digo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y de medio lado, ¡hablar de eso! va a ser muy incomodo.

-hoy a las 8:00 pm ¿te parece?-me pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa dibija en los labios, sus ojos brillan de un extraña forma, aunque no me este mirando siento que alguien si lo hace, me vuelvo hacia atras y veo unos penetrantes ojos negros que me miran como si me estuviera matando en su mente...ese Byakuya...asusta cuando se lo propone.

-eh? si-medio digo, se me habia olvidado responderle,rio un poco inentando ignorar la penetrante mirada de Byakuya, cosa que es dificl porque la siento como si me incrustaran cuchillos.

-exelente-me dice con una sonrisa, se ve más linda cuando sonrie, yo se la devuelvo-no espera, mejor mañana para almorzar ¿si?-me dice, bueno que se decida, porque no voy a estar esperando a cumplir mil años, ante eso yo asiento, espero que no lo cambie en ultimo momento.

((KARIN POV´S))

HOy nombrarian a Ichi-ni taicho segun Matsumoto, ya quiero que venga Toushiro para saber que division escojio, ¡y luego me va a tocar a mi! ¡No! tranquila karin no entres en panico, solo debes pensar en cual estar...¡ninguna me convense!¡que frustrante! no entres en panico.

-¡Karin, Yoruichi te espera!-me avisa Matsumoto.

-¡voy!-le digo, debe estar en la cocina, solo desde ahi se escucha asi su voz.

Salgo de la habitacion en direccion al Patio donde siempre esta Yoruichi y esta vez no fue la excepcion solo que hoy estaba sentada junto a Matsumoto comiendo pastelillos, eso no es muy normal, nunca habia visto a Yoruichi comer algo.

-hola Karin-me saluda Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

-ho...hola-le saluda con algo de inseguridad.

-¡Karin, sabes antes de que te vallas mi taicho quiere hablar contigo!-me dice Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

-bueno-le digo mientras empiezo a caminar en direccion a la oficina de Toushiro, al llegar toco la puerta como siempre...el me indica que pase,al entrar lo miro trabajando.

-Buenos días-le saludo con una media sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Karin-me saluda mientras me vuelve a ver, dejando el trabajo a un lado.

-¿que querias?-le preunto mientras lo veo directamente a esos hermosos ojos que tanto me gustan.

-bueno...que...queria ¿tienes planes para mañana?-me pregunta, no me esperaba que me preguntara eso.

-n...no-le respondo con un tono nervioso, sin saber exactamente la razón.

-¿te gustaria...salir mañana...?-me pregunta, yo me le quedo viendo algo sorprendida, el me mira con un gran iterrogatoria pegada en su linda mirada.

-claro-le digo con una pequeña sonrísa dibujada en mi rostro.

-exelente...emm...iremos a almorzar ¿te parece bien?-me pregunta y yo asiento aun con la sonrísa dibujada en mi rostro, ahora un poco más contenta.

Salgo de su oficina en direccion de vuelta al patio donde todavia se encuentran esas dos comiendo pastelillos, mientras se rien por cualquier estupidez, son imposibles y tengo que convivir pasificamente con ellas, no entiempor como pudieron soportarlas si son tan irritantes, hacen demasiado ruido y cuando quieren estar en silencio y uno esta hablando de algo sumamente importante le interumpen deciendo que se callen, realmente esas mujeres son imposibles.

Al llegar ahi ellas como lo predije seguian comiendo y hablando estupidecez; me les acerco un poco, pero viendo la situacion seria suicidio porque se han puesto a hablar de...¡¿Como se atreven? ¡Par de locas!¡Ahora conoceran a Karin Kurosaki! me les acerco peligrosamente mientras tomo mi zampakuto en manos y la desembaino, ¡sta me las pagan!

-¡Ah!¡espera karin!¡No..nosotras no hicimos nada!-grita Matsumoto captando la atencion de algunos d los shinigami´s y estos solo se limitan a observar como posiblemente matan a su fukutaicho, ella mueve los brazos exageradamente intentando calmarme ¡no lo lograra!

Karin calmate-me dice Yoruichi, que sea mi sensei no le implica intentar mandarme fuera del campo de entrenamiento.

Después de un rato llego Toushiro y me detuvo antes de causar un masacre en el lugar...además me dijo que podrian hacer que me ejecuten sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, por matar a uno de los shinigami´s que nos resivieron con tanto aprecio y bla bla bla, a lo demás no le preste mucha atencion, luego del discurso del gran salvador de Matsumoto ¡Hitsugaya-taicho! el día paso rapido, el entrenamiento fue facil, en dos días ire a hacer otra prueba con Yamamoto-SouTaicho y luego escojere una division.

La noche, eso se aproxima, son como las 5: 55 pm, en cinco minutos aproximadamente vedra Matsumoto para que valla a cenar pero la verdad no tengo tantas ganas de comer, simplemente quiero dormir, así que mejor me pongo el pijama que uso casi siempre, ya que tengo que usarlo tres veces por semana ya que solo lo uso para dormir, luego de que me lo pongo me acusto y al instante caigo dormida.

ya en la mañana los rayos del sol calido de las mañanas me da en la cara haciendo que me levante, porque me molesta y mucho, sera mejor darme una ducha luego cambiarme que hoy tengo cita con una Taicho muy especial.

Al cabo de unos minutos salgo de ahi con la ropa ya puesta, luego me recuesto en la cama con la cabeza reposando en mis brazos todavia frios por el agua, hay como me gustaria que me dieran un masaje debo estar tensa por tanto entrenamiento con Yoruichi y las estupidas pruebas que tanto hacen solo para saer si puedo ser un taicho, tonterias sin sentido algo.

Después de pasar un rato recostada en la cama me levanto y salgo de mi habitacion en rumbo a el pequeño bosque que esta cerca de la division para dar un pequeño paseo y dar poder relajarme un poco. Siho caminando traquilamente por todo el bosque hasta que encuentro un pequeño claro y un arbol con una sombra sufciente para recostarte y ver las nubes sin que los arboles te tapen la vista. Me coloco debajo del arbol y empiezo a ver las nubes, todas de formas diferentes, luego de un rato me voy quedando dormid...

-¡Karin!-escucho una voz lejana a mi que me llama-¡Karin!-dicha voz se hace cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte como sis e acercara-¡¿karin que haces aqui?-me pregunta bien alterado, hay no TOushiro y mi cita-¡En 3 minutos tienes la cita con mi taicho!-me dice Matsumoto, al momento de escucharla salgo echa un rayo hacia la division.

Ya llegando a la division me encuentro con Toushiro que me sonrie al verme y yo le devuelvo el lindo gesto...

* * *

**BUENO aqui la actualizacion! ****jeje esta dividida en dos partes! ****por falta de tiempo no pude terminarle asi que luego subire la segunda parte de este, espero les guste!**

**¿Merece un reviews?**

**yo espero que si!**

**quiero saber que piesan hasta ahora de mi fic!**

**Gracias por leer! **

**AshleyBeson**


	15. CAPITULO 13: CITA PARTE 2

-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunta con algo de preocupación, yo lo miro y luego sonrió.

-estaba en el bosque tomando una siesta de 15 minutos que se hizo de 1 hora-le digo con una sonrisa.

-bien te veo en 10 minutos aquí ¿te parece?-me pregunta y yo asiento mientras salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Llegando a mi habitación, empiezo a buscar la ropa que ya había buscado para ponerme, pues no se donde la puse; sigo buscando hasta dar con ella, que estaba cerca del armario, al tenerla pongo en la cama y luego me dirijo al baño, el agua fría ayuda mucho, mucho, me relaja, es como el tiempo no pasara; pero mejor salgo ya, no quiero hacer esperar a Toushiro; salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a la habitación para vestirme.

Luego de un rato salgo de la habitación ya vestida, dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada, justamente esta ahí, sentado hablando con Yoruichi, bueno más bien ella habla mientras que el solo escucha; me dirijo a donde ellos lo más rápido que puedo, la expresión de Toushiro es de fastidio; llego lo más rápido que pude, llamando la atención de Yoruichi al llegar, ella me sonríe.

-¿nos vamos?-le pregunto a Toushiro con una sonrisa y el asiente mientras se levanta-adiós Yoruichi-le digo mientras nos vamos.

El camino fue silencioso, un poco pero nada incomodo, aunque no hablábamos era lindo solo ir caminando junto a el, aunque estoy segura que pronto todo se volteara y se esfumara, la razón para que sea Taicho es que tengan más refuerzos en la guerra...

-Karin llegamos-me dice y yo vuelvo a la realidad, el lugar era muy lindo, un poco antiguo pero lindo, espero que la comida sea rica, porque no he desayunado y me muero de hambre-entremos-me dice y yo asiento, el lugar por dentro es mucho más hermoso que por fuera, se sentia un ambiente calido.

-es muy lindo-le digo y el asiente mientras me sonrie.

-¿que desean?-nos pregunta una mujer de cabello castaño, sin mirarnos, estaba concentrada en esa libreta que tenia en la mano.

-dos especiales-le dice Toushiro captando la atencion de la mujer, que lo miro asombrada y con un leve sonrojo.

-hay no puede ser-dijo ella, bueno parece ser que Toushiro es muy famoso entre todas las mujeres del Seireitei-ya...ya se los traigo-dice tartamudeando un poco y luego se va.

-si que eres famoso-le digo y el me mira.

-si-me dice, claro esta que no le gusta, jeje.

Desde donde estoy se pueden oir una discucion, la mesa de donde proviene no esta tan lejos se escucha a un lado, vuelvo a ver y me encuentro con una cabellera naranja, solo conozco a una persona con ese color de cabello, ¡Ichi-ni! pero ¿con quien esta? no ni deberia preguntar esta con Rukia, solo con ella discute a los gritos, me levanto de mi puesto y me dirijo a su mesa, Toushiro solo me ve.

-hola ichi-ni-le saludo con una sonrisa alterando a los tres, todos me miran, Rukia me miraba con un leve sonrojo, es posible que no quisieran que alguien conocido los vieran-¿una cita?-les pregunto haciendo que ellos se sonrojen más de lo que ya estaban ahora parecen tomates.

-¿Ka...Karin?-me pregunta ichi-ni algo nervioso-entonces...¿To...Toushiro?-mientras le vuelve a ver, seguia sonrojado, Rukia se puso más roja que un tomate al ver a Toushiro, seguro Byakuya no sabe nada.

-¿que hacen...aqui?-pregunta Rukia, hmm...es obvio no esperaban encontrarse con nadie conocido.

-una cita-les dice Toushiro, Rukia le miro con impresion...nadie esperaria que Toushiro tiene una cita, seguro a penas sale de la oficina por las reuniones.

-oh-dice Rukia-bueno...¿porque nos ponemos todos juntos?-nos dice Rukia e ichi-ni pone cara de "¡¿Que?" me sente con ellos mientras arrastraba a Toushiro conmigo.

-bueno ¿acaban de llegar?-les pregunto con una sonrisa, claro...Ichi-ni se esta poniendo incomodo.

-no...ya estabamos qui, pero no nos han traido la comida-dice Ichi-ni con cara de pocos amigos, siendo dirijida a Toushiro-¿te trata bien?-me pregunta, yo lo vuelvo a ver.

-claro que si ¿que esperabas?-le pregunto, no me agrado esa pregunta.

-nada, no esperaba nada-me dice todavia irritado, que se aguante.

-¡miren la comida!-dice Rukia intentando tranquilizar el ambiente, nos sirven nuestra orden y luego a ellos, comiamos tranquilamente, ichi-ni seguia con esa cara de incomodidad e histeria, Toushiro estaba tranquilo y Rukia bueno ella estaba algo alterada por la actitud de ichi-ni, deberia tranquilizarse.

-¿Tuwia, poge se betsrte?(traduccion: "¿Rukia, Porque me besaste?")-le pregunta algo que no entendi, no deberia hablar con a boca llena, es de mala educacion y ahora es un Taicho, no es para que se comporte asi.

-emmm...fue un impulsu-le responde, bueno al menos le entiende y solo lo conce desde hace como 2 o 4 años, ya ni recuerdo y yo que lo conozco de toda la vida no logro saber que demonios dice, he bueno talvez sea porque paso mucho teimpo con el, yo nunca le preste atencion.

-¡¿que?¡¿un impulsu? ¡estas loca!-le dice ichi-ni ya cuando habia tragado, que escandoloso, ¿no le da pena?

Y asi pasamos todo el almuerzo, yo con Toushiro hablamos ignorando a ichi-ni y a Rukia discutir, ya al fin a la hora de volver nos levantamos y nos fuimos hacia la 10ª Division, otra vez en el camino ibamos en silencio, al llegar Matsumoto nos esperaba con una sonrisa afuera de la Division, Toushiro puso cara de fastidio y entro sin más, a mi me detuvo y me empezo a hacer preguntas.

-¿disfrutaste la cita?-me pregunta, yo asenti con una sonrisa-¿de que hablaron?-me pregunta.

-emmm..bueno hablamos sobre...¡Matsumoto eso no incumbe!-le digo y luego me voy de ahi, realmente no quiero contarle a nadie, luego se regara por todo el Seireitei, es una suerte que nadies supiera sobre la cita.

Me fui a mi habitacion lo más rapido que pude, me encerre y me tire a la cama; me quede viendo el techo por un largo teimpo...

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta la ctualizacion! perdon por la tardanza pero se me habia olvidado publicarla, ademas se me habia prdido el archivo pero aqui esta! jeje ´**

**espero les guste y lamento que sea asi de corto pero luego ya no haye que más escribir, pero igual espero les guste.**

**¿Algun review?**

**pues espero que si, yo quiero saber que les parecio!**

**bye!**

**Ashley Beson**


	16. CAPITULO 14: SENTIEMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERT

Ayer fue mi prueba y me convertí en Taicho, que emoción; a partir de mañana me tengo que mudar a la 9ª División, tendré mi propia oficina, mi propio tumulto de trabajo que tengo que entregar cada fin de mes, será todo muy aburrido, bueno tal vez los planes de Matsumoto no estén mal, no que estoy pensando los planes de ella siempre están mal, además todavía me debe el hecho de que todo lo que paso en mi cita con Toushiro lo sepa todo el mundo, no se de donde saco la información pero se que fue ella, no hay otra loca así en todo el Seireitei.

-Karin, mi Taicho te llama-me dice Matsumoto desde el otro lado de la puerta, me levanto y me dirijo hacia allá, pasando por alto a Matsumoto, no tengo planes de hablarle; al llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina de Toushiro me detengo y no la toco, me da no se que… ¿Qué querrá decirme? Hay no, mejor la abro ya.

-¿Toushiro?-pregunto y esta firmando papeles, me vuelve a ver cuando entro; me sonríe, es raro, desde ayer es así conmigo, es como si le fuera a pasar algo.

-Karin, según la información de Yamamoto-SouTaicho la batalla con Aizen esta cerca y…-me dice, sabia que esa actitud llevaba algo escondido-las divisiones serán divididas las que se quedaran dentro del Seireitei serán las que protejan la Sociedad de Almas y las almas, no podemos perder, y es posible que mueran muchos y hasta yo podría morir-me dice, ya…sabia que diría algo así, eso me pone muy triste.

-_pero no te pongas así, el no morirá, te lo puedo asegurar_-me dice Ao, eso no me ayuda, eso no evita que piense lo peor, eso no sirve…

-Karin…-me dice Toushiro que se había puesto frente a mí, creo que quería saber si estaba bien, seguro puse una cara extraña-no te preocupes, estaré bien…además…-no lo deje terminar puesto que lo abrase, no quiero escucharlo…no quiero…si tan solo esta guerra acabara con solo parpadear, pero no…esto es una pesadilla, no quiero perderlo a el, ni a Ichi-ni…se que el también irá, como es terco no dejara que nada lo detenga-tu…te quedaras aquí, en el Seireitei al no estar experimentada en batalla… ¿Karin?-lo escucho hablar, me quedare, no sabré que le pasa, eso será una tortura-¡Karin!-lo vuelvo a ver-no te preocupes, te prometo no morir-me dice, espero sea suficiente.

-no…no…mueras-le digo, es la primera vez que dejo a la luz mis sentimientos, es extraño, desde que mamá murió no lloro o hago muestra de querer hacerlo, yo era la que no lloraba, la que me mantenía firme ante eso intentando apoyar a Yuzu, ahora me caigo por el miedo a perder a alguien más.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, hay una reunión-dice y luego me mira-¡Oh! Kurosaki-Taichi, lo siento no sabia que estaba aquí, perdóneme-dice y luego se retira.

-hm…bueno iré antes de llegar demasiado tarde y recibir un regaño-me dice y luego se levanta y se va.

Me quedo ahí mirando un rato por la ventana, luego me levanto y me dirijo al patio, ahí me encuentro con Matsumoto y Yoruichi otra vez hablando sobre mí, será mejor escuchar con más determinación.

-no se…seria lindo, aunque a la vez una pesadilla, solo imagínatelo…tendrían un pésimo temperamento-le dice matsumoto, ¿tendrían? ¿Quiénes?

-hm…es cierto, aunque seria muy lindos, ojos verdes, mientras no tengan ese pelo que parece matorral estará bien-dice ¿Qué rayos? ¿Están hablando de…?

-¡Si! ¿Cuántos?-pregunta….malditas sean, ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar de eso?

-no se, seria bueno que solo fueran dos-dice, las voy a matar y ahora no esta Toushiro para ayudarlas.

-hm…decime ¿crees que pase pronto?-le dice, oh! No hoy me las pagan; salgo de mi escondite haciendo que ellas se pongan pálidas al verme, ja! Se lo merecen, ahora me las pagan….no tienen ningún derecho a hablar de mi vida.

-¿Karin? No…no fue nuestra intención, la idea era muy…-no las dejo terminar ya que me les acerco.

-no…les hare nada…pero Matsumoto, esto le encantara a Toushiro-le digo para luego irme a su oficina otra vez.

Tomo un papel y la pluma y empiezo a escribir, se que lo leerá si dice "queja" y matsumoto abajo, de esta no se libran, vieja chismosa, me cae bien…pero hay momentos que me dan ganas de descuartizarla, pero eso no estaría bien, así que…mejor que Toushiro se encargue.

Me levanto y me voy a mi habitación, si vuelvo al patio, seguro le tengo 17 quejas de lo que hace Matsumoto, solo por no golpearla, es mejor mantener la calma, tal vez eso ayude a que no se meta en mi vida privada, lo que haga o no, no es maldito problema, ¿es que acaso no tiene vida? Y si no la tiene ¿Por qué no busca una? Eso no la matara, pero meterse en la vida de otros, si, más si esos otros no tienen un muy buen carácter.

-Toc toc-tocan la puerta, ¿Quién viene a molestar? La abro y me encuentro con Yuzu.

-hola Karin ¿Cómo estas?-me pregunta muy animada.

-bien-le respondo, esto es raro.

-¿es cierto que estas una relación con Toushiro-san?-me pregunta, ya me lo esperaba.

-…-no respondo, no se que decir.

-eso dice esta revista-me dice y me la muestra, hay una foto mía y al lado una de Toushiro, valla.

-…-no hablo otra vez, esto es toda…una locura igual a la responsable.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunta y yo asiento; desgracia ¿el me ha espiado? Eso no lo sabia, fue cuando ellos estaban allá vigilando la ciudad, pero luego nosotras involucradas…bueno.

-Yuzu-la llamo y me vuelve a ver-lo siento-le digo y ella me mira mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no te preocupes-me dice mientras me abraza.

* * *

**Capitulo 14, espero les guste.**

**espero Reviews**

**bye.**

**Ashley Benson**


	17. CAPITULO 15: EL SEIREITEI ES ATACADO

PRIMERO QUE NADA, LAMENTO MI AUSENCIA PERO COMO HAN ESTADO ARREGLANDO MI CASA NO HE PODIDO SUBIR EL CAPI, HASTA HOY, Y LO SIENTO, AQUI EL CAPITULO 15, ESPERO LES GUSTE. Y TAL VEZ SE LES HAGA RARO QUE ESTE ESCRIBIENDO ANTES DEL FIC, PERO BUENO DISFRUTEN.

* * *

Ya llevo 2 días siendo Taicho de la 9ª División, es muy pesado, solo entre a la oficina y ya me estaban esperando como 2 montañas de papeles, seguro Toushiro tiene más trabajo, aunque claro seguro son solo reportes de entrenamientos y esas cosas…en una semana más se quedaran 2 escuadrones de mi división por protección al Seireitei, junto conmigo y otros de otras divisiones.

-Kurosaki-taicho hay una reunión de estrategia en 10 minutos-me dice soyora desde la puerta y luego se retira, bien una reunión de estrategia, aquí vamos, este es el inicio de una guerra donde tengo que dar todo por el todo, me da nervios pero yo no debo andar con nervios, pero ¿y si no logro hacer lo que me demandan? Los estaría decepcionando y a mi no me gusta decepcionar a las personas.

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y vamos a la dichosa reunión; salgo de mi oficina y me dirijo a la 1ª División, por los grandes pasillos o lo que sean van y vienen oficiales de todos las divisiones, están atareados, demasiado para definir bien; al llegar a la 1ª División están ya Toushiro, la taicho de la 2ª división, byakuya, ichi-ni, y otro que creo que es el de la 12ª División, seguro dijeron que era extraño y eso es extraño, entro y me pongo frente a Toushiro a esperar a los faltantes, ichi-ni me mira tan fijamente que creo que me acuchilla con ella.

Al cabo de tres minutos los restantes llegaron, yamamoto-soutaicho empezó a decirnos que debíamos hacer y como actuar, y otras cosas que no entendí mucho, y siguió hablando por un largo rato.

-bien, quiero decirles que…-no termino, no se porque pero no termino hasta que se levanto-que…si no ganamos esta guerra todo acabara, tenemos que lograrlo…no hay otra opción, no hay marcha atrás, nuestro deber…es proteger a las almas y al proteger la llave del rey…evitaremos que nuestro enemigo sea más poderoso-nos dijo, hm…eso ya lo sabíamos ¿Por qué nos lo repite? ¿Ni que lo fuéramos a olvidar?

-¿Por qué nos repite eso?-le pregunta ichi-ni, que imprudente y poco respetuoso, no creo que cambie.

-kurosaki-taichi ¿No le enseñaron a pedir antes la palabra?-le pregunta con un tono algo molesto y el niega, que desvergonzado-bueno solo les quiero decir que…suerte y que daremos todo lo que tenemos, prepárense muy bien las divisiones que atenderán en el campo de batalla y lo mismo va para los que se quedan ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? ¡Váyanse ya!-nos dijo y todos volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo.

Al llegar a la 9ª división vi que los escuadrones ya se preparaban con todo lo necesario para la batalla, bueno…eso me hace sentir algo mal ya que no voy con ellos y eso es injusto…soyora estaba en el sofá de mi oficina seguramente esperándome.

-¿Cómo le fue?-me pregunta cuando entro.

-bien-le digo y me siento en la silla del escritorio.

-bueno, aquí están los lideres de los escuadrones de esta división-me dice mientras me entrega una lista-firme si esta de acuerdo-me dice antes de retirarse.

-Karin-me dice una voz desde afuera, no había ni empezado a leer, bueno tal vez evite un poco esta lectura, digo un adelante y entra Toushiro, me lo esperaba-hola-me saluda.

-hola ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto mientras le sonrío.

-nada, te quería decir algo-me dice.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-le pregunta mientras veo, hm…eso si es raro…bueno tal vez es todo el trabajo el que me hace alucinar.

-que…que…yo…-empieza a decirme-hm…yo…este…que…te…no se como decírtelo…-me dice, creo saber que me quiere decir; me levanto y me acerco a el.

-yo también te amo-le digo y luego lo abrazo, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el lo correspondió.

-pero no más que yo, y lamento tener que echar a perder este bello momento pero me tengo que ir, necesito revisar lo último-me dice, que mal, yo quería que se quedara-pero que te quede algo, no importa donde este, ni como este, yo te amo y estaré pendiente de ti-me dice y me da un beso antes de irse.

-hm…adiós-digo aunque el ya se haya ido.

Noche, llego la noche, después de lograr terminar lo que tenia para este día, por fin podre descansar, aunque tal vez no porque es posible que no me pueda sacar de la cabeza a Toushiro.

)( )(

Esta mañana se van a Karakura a esperar a ese loco ex taicho de la 5ª división, tal vez después de hoy no lo vuelva a ver, se que es ser negativa pero eso me pone mal, ya que existe esa posibilidad…no Karin, mejor piensa en otra cosa, tal vez en levantarte e ir a decirle un hasta pronto.

Me levanto y me cambio a mi ropa de Taicho, que es incomoda, no se como la aguantan; salgo en dirección al lugar de reunión, ahí están Ichi-ni y Toushiro hablando, me acerco a ellos.

-hola-les saludo y los dos me vuelven a ver.

-Karin, ya es hora de irnos-me dicen y yo les abrazo a los dos-adiós-me dice Toushiro.

-no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto-les digo, ichi-ni se aleja y me deja sola con toushiro-nos veremos pronto-le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-si-me dice antes de alejarse e irse con Matsumoto.

Cuando se van todo el lugar queda vacio, ya ni hay rastro de que este lugar ha estado lleno de shinigami´s o alguien; empiezo un recorrido hacia mi división, hasta que me distraigo con algo, una fuerte explosión se hace presente en todo el seireitei, y eso no e bueno….es terrible, empiezo a correr hacia el lugar, hay tres shinigami´s de los que se quedaron tirados en el suelo y muy heridos, al ver al causante…no se quien es pero se nota que es un secuas o no se de Aizen.

-Karin Kurosaki vendrás conmigo, Aizen-sama quiere hablar contigo-me dice, este esta loco si cree que me iré con su loco jefe.

-primero muerta-le digo y sujeto mi zampakuto.

-bien-dice y…

* * *

BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO 15, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.

ESTARE ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS!

NOS VEMOS.

ASHLEY BENSON


	18. CAPITULO 16: INICIO DE GUERRA PARTE 1

**Otra vez lamento el retraso, como ya empezaron las clases tengo muy poco tiempo libre.**

**Desclaimer: los personajes de Bleach pertencen a Tite Kubo no a mi.**

* * *

Luego de decir eso me ataco, me defendí lo mejor posible ya que es muy rápido, un poco más rápido que yo, aunque es difícil saber cual será su próximo movimiento y el Haroi de Taicho evita que me mueva mejor, solo han pasado como dos días, no he logrado acostumbrarme; mejor a lo mío "atacarlo y derrotarlo" aunque claro no lo atacare a lo loco, es posible que termine muerta o inconsciente, tal vez me dejaría inconsciente por conveniencia, ya que su líder o no se que onda quiere hablar conmigo.

Luego de defenderme mucho lo ataco, tiene una buena defensa, es mejor que la mía, pero bueno yo que culpa, si apenas hace 2 semanas o menos que desenvainado una espada, y ya soy Taicho, es mucho peso pero por mis habilidades dijeron que estaría bien.

-Te daré una última oportunidad de venir conmigo-me dice, ja! Este esta mal de la cabeza si cree que porque es más fuerte o con más experiencia voy a aceptar.

ICHIGO POV´S

Hasta ahora todo ha estado tranquilo, bueno en mi sector, aunque eso no me tiene tranquilo…siento que algo malo esta pasando…ahg que problemático es todo esto, necesito saber…

-¿cubito de hielo?-pregunto al ver que el enano esta viendo fijamente algo, aunque no se que es-¿enano? ¿Hola?-empiezo a pasar mi mano frente a el, sin previo aviso me toma la mano y me vuelve a ver.

-no te distraigas-me dice-eres un Taicho, debes concentrarte en lo esencial y no estar jugando-me dice siempre con esa mirada tan seria.

-es cierto, no deberías distraerte-me dice Rukia, hay no estos enanos son demasiado responsables-ahora mejor observa-me dice.

-no puedo, siento que algo malo esta pasando y que Karin y Yuzu están en peligro, ¿Cómo quieren que me concentre en algo?-les digo con algo de fastidio, piden demasiado.

-hm…deben ser estupideces tuyas-me dice el enano- además ella es muy fuerte y orgullosa, no se dejaría vencer tan rápido-me dice, mientras hablábamos no nos dimos cuanta de que alguien estaba a punto de cortarnos la cabeza, pero logramos evitarlo gracias a Renji, no dije nada.

-Gracias Renji-le agradece Rukia, demasiado….

-es tu culpa ichigo, si no nos hubieras empezado a hablar no hubiera tenido que salvarnos-me dice el enano, hm….no tengo la culpa, ellos me prestaron atención ¿no? Ya para que…

* * *

**YO se que la espera fue larga y que vengo con un capitulo muy corto, mil disculpas pero no he tenido mucha inspiracion, no se enojen conmigo.**

**El proximo es la segunda parte, espero tener un poco más de imaginacion o inspiracion para ello,espero le haya gustado este corto capitulo.**

**¿Algun Review?**

**nos vemos.**

**AshleyBenson**


	19. CAPITULO 16: INICIO DE GUERRA PARTE 2

**Parte 2.**

KARIN POV´S.

Me quito el ahori de taicho, y me pongo en posición de ataque, y me dirijo directamente hacia el, el choque de las espadas suena a nuestro alrededor haciendo un pequeño eco, y otra vez se repite lo mismo, está se ha convertido en una batalla de resistencia mental, y no pienso caer ante ella, antes prefiero morir que dejarme llevar por la oscuridad, además se que cuando esto termine podre estar en paz yo misma, porque les abre demostrado a todos que puedo estar bien sola, aunque claro se que hay algunos aspectos en los que necesitare a alguien y se que ese alguien estará conmigo aunque no estemos cerca.

Sigo chocando espadas con el tipo sirviente de aquel que nos traiciono, aunque no fue a mi porque llegue después pero es igual, ahora es mi deber proteger y si es necesario matar al que amenaza toda la sociedad de almas, aunque creo que eso es trabajo de ichi-ni; vuelvo a chocar espadas con el, cansada de lo mismo intento otra forma, su espada pasa rozando la piel de mi cara haciendo una pequeña cortada en esta, y yo le rozo la pierna rasgándole el pantalón y haciendo que gran cantidad de sangre saliera de esta, el se alejo de mi unos cuantos pasos y se vio la herida.

-usted lo ha pedido, ahora no tendré piedad, me la llevare aunque sea medio muerta-me dice con algo de enojo, al parecer no le gusto mucho el hecho de que lo hiriera en la pierna; me vuelvo a poner en posición de batalla.

-Ao no Inazuma-digo en un susurro y el cielo del seireitei como la primera vez que le use se vuelve nublado y muy oscuro, la estática empieza a crear relámpagos, estos tienen más potencia al estar en un lugar completamente despejado, es obvio que serán al menos un poco más fuertes-¡Tormenta Relámpago!-grito al fin y todo el lugar se ve rodeado por diversos relámpagos, solo yo estoy a salvo, de vez en cuento el logra evitar algunos de los relámpagos que le intentan impactar.

-eso no será diferente, no importa… ¡AHG!-grita por el dolor del impacto-¡Eres una maldita! ¡No seré blando y te matare!-me dice, a este tío le dolió mucho el impacto, ya hasta delira, me le acerco muy rápido y le intento atravesar con mi espada pero lo evita con la de el, y otra vez se levanta y me lanza metros lejos de el, y luego corrió hacia mi , bien maldición, aunque era de esperarse, no mandarían a alguien débil para llevarme, pero, esta algo frustrado y eso me da un poco de ventaja, ya que "primero controla tu mente antes que tu cuerpo" y eso significa que tengo que tener la mente solo en la batalla y en las mejores opciones, no en solo acabarle, así que es mejor concentrarme.

-bien, es mejor pelear ya enserio-digo para mi misma mientras me levanto, empiezo a correr hacia el, lo ataco y el se defiende, esta vez no me lanzo lejos, ya que no tomo el suficiente impulso ya que tiene la pierna lastimada, le doy una patada justo en la herida, y luego vuelvo a atacarlo, esta vez lo hiero en la brazo y un poco en la cara, prácticamente le incruste la espada en el brazo y le herí en la cara; la saque y de la herida empezó a salir sangre, mucha sangre…en mi espada también hay, la tomo con más fuerza que antes.

ICHIGO POV´S.

Esto es malo, la gran lastima fue que cuando Renji nos salvo llamo la atención de todos los enemigos y estos han empezado a atacarnos, la suerte es que es fácil acabar con los Hollow´s al menos por el momento solo eso tenemos, pero pueden aparecer otros más fuertes, no he tenido tiempo para recordar mejor los otros tipos de estos; corto a la mitad por la cabeza, bien esto es estresante, vienen más y más, podríamos pasar así mucho tiempo y nosotros solo nos agotamos.

-¡hay que hacer algo!-grite mientras seguía atacando a otros dos Hollow´s.

-¡es tu culpa!-me grita la enana, que molesta, aunque tiene algo de razón ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡¿Ella teniendo razón? ¡Esta batalla me esta afectando! ¡Ya mejor deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en la batalla! Seguí atacando, luego de tanto tiempo peleando ya ni siento mis brazos ni piernas, me siento agotado y ellos siguen apareciendo como cucarachas, esto es frustrante, pero…ahora no debo rendirme debo llegar donde Aizen y devolver su mundo a los verdaderos dueño, también impedir que se apodere de la fuerza más fuerte que haya existido, aunque no se que es exactamente, pero también al hogar que me vio nacer, mi ciudad…no debo rendirme, no ahora…seguiré aun si estoy cansado, no importa si estoy muriendo no me detendré, y creo que tampoco ellos.

-¡NO soy su líder pero es mejor que avivemos o nos cansaremos y moriremos!-les digo y los tres me miran aun sin dejar de eliminar.

* * *

**Bueno aquí la segunda parte del capitulo 16, espero les haya gustado.**

**¿algun review? espero que si.**

**nos vemos.**

**Ashley Benson.**


	20. CAPITULO 17: TIEMPO FUERA

**Bien primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, es que me atrase con actividades, luego los laboratorios y hoy terminaron los examenes estuve muy ocupada y bueno...también lamento que el capitulo sea muy corto es solo que estoy algo preocupada por mi nota de matematica, creo que saque 3 o.o me van a castigar, espero que no! si no no podre poner otro capitulo hasta dentro de dos meses! porque solo así podre subir mis notas!**

**bueno he aquí el capitulo 17!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach pertencen a Tite Kubo!**

* * *

KARIN POV´S.

No importa cuanto lo intente, este tipo no se rinde, es molesto pero no debo perder la paciencia, en cualquier momento se me ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto debo evitar que me gane y me lleve con… ¿Aizen? Si creo que así se llamaba, hay pero eso no importa, lo que importa es ver la manera de derrotarlo y estar más tranquila porque aunque cueste admitirlo mientras más lo veo más raro y tétrico se me hace.

Levanto mi zampakuto del suelo, de un golpe hacia ella se me había caído de las manos por el fuerte impacto, aun no soy una experta pero tampoco me rendiré; seguimos en la misma batalla, mi cuerpo empieza a perder velocidad, mi resistencia disminuye, llevo demasiado tiempo luchando…mi energía disminuye con cada golpe, aunque e sobrevivido hasta ahora con el poco entrenamiento que tengo; me siento más pesada y al poco tiempo caigo desmayada…

Despierto en una de las habitaciones de la 4ª División, a un lado de la cama se encuentra Yuzu dormida, recostada en la cama, aun dormida se nota que esta preocupada, y es mi culpa…a lo minutos llega la que seguramente es la Fuku-Taicho de esta división, se me acerca y me sonríe amablemente.

-Buenos días Karin-me dice dulcemente, pone su mano en mi frente y luego vuelve a sonreír-parece que ya estas mejor-me dice, aunque no entiendo porque me dice eso-si no fuera por Unohana-taicho te habría matado o lo que quería hacer contigo-me dice, claro ahora recuerdo, me sentía tan débil y el no parecía inmutarse, no parecía cansado aunque lleváramos mucho tiempo en batalla.

-gracias-le digo y ella se retira, al parecer debo decirle gracias en persona, cuando no sienta mi cuerpo tan adolorido y pesado, esto es frustrante, seguro por el sonido de choque de espadas y algunas explosiones hay batallas por todos lados y yo no puedo ayudar.

-buenos días Karin-me saluda Unohana-taicho desde la puerta-veo que todavía te duele el cuerpo, cuando te encontré estaba a punto de llevarte-me dice muy dulcemente mientras se me acerca-no te puedes levantar hasta dentro de 2 días y no te frustres, son solo Hollow´s, ellos se pueden encargar-me dice y me tranquilizo un poco al saber que son solo eso.

Los 2 días pasaron rápido, bueno no tanto luego de tanta charla sin sentido para mi, cobre muchas cosas que no me importaban de parte de mi linda hermana, que no notaba mi cara de fastidio y seguía hablando y hablando y hablando mucho más, de tanto escucharla hablar me daba sueño pero hacia lo posible por no dormirme; y así pasaron los 2 días y al fin me pude levantar de esa cama y librarme de la tortura que me imponía Yuzu.

Me devolví a mi división, ahí todos estaban algo cansados, yo me encerré en mi oficina para ver los reportes de todo lo que paso en estos 2 días, ya que aquí eso es mucho…heridos demasiados, vi a varios en la 4 división, muertos…ninguno, por suerte…cansados, casi todos; esto es demasiado, seria más fácil poner un soporte y otro soporte para el soporte hm….eso no tuvo ningún sentido.

Me levanto del asiento y llamo a Soyora, ella llega al instante, le pedí que entrenara conmigo para mejorar un poco la relación de Taicho y Fuku-taicho, ya que ni he hablado con ella, y eso me frustra porque siento que no tengo nada en esta división y me gustaría al menos tener a alguien con quién hablar por unos momentos, o que me asista cuando lo necesite, es difícil ser nueva.

-pero Kurosaki-taicho, yo no…debería-me dice, ahg! Esto es de lo peor, necesito un tiempo fuera de toda esta guerra, me volveré loca estando así.

-por favor, necesito que el estrés se valla, esto será como un tiempo fuera de todo este alboroto y así nos haremos más fuertes ¿de acuerdo?-le digo casi en suplica, puesto que en estos momentos no estoy para llevar mi roll de Taicho a la perfección.

-bien-dice al fin, aunque creo que lo último sonó más como una orden, ha eso no me gusta, pero que se le hace.

-ven, conozco un lugar-le digo y empezamos a caminar hacia le lugar donde entrenaba con Yoruichi, donde logre controlar mis habilidades y le di sus pataditas a dos Fuku-taicho´s.

Llegamos al lugar de entrenamiento, en su rostro se notaba mucha impresión, claro nadie se imaginaria que debajo del Seireitei hay un lugar así y tan parecido al mundo de afuera.

-bien, aquí entrenaremos al menos unas 3horas-le digo y ella asiente, ella desenfunda su zampakuto y se pone en posición de batalla y yo hago lo mismo; esto me hace sentir como si siguiera en los entrenamientos y la guerra no fuera real, pero lastima que la realidad sea todo lo contrario.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, el entrenamiento me termino enseñando las habilidades de Soyora, es realmente fuerte y ágil, aunque yo haya ganado eso no significa que sea débil; después de reponer mi postura la ayudo a levantarse, la verdad ella estaba tirada en el suelo y yo bueno a punto de caer.

Luego de eso volvimos a la división, ahí todos nos esperaban, esto se me hace incomodo, otra vez me vuelvo a encerrar en mi oficina, de ahí no salgo hasta que escucho un explosión proveniente de esta misma división; al llegar me encuentro otra vez con el tipo ese y esta vez otro más con el que me habia enfrentado.

-Hola otra vez-me dice el tipo macabro ese con el que me enfrente, yo lo miro de la peor forma posible.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo 17!**

**¿algun reviews? yop espero que si!**

**AshleyBenson**


End file.
